Trust
by WeaverOfBlackMagic
Summary: His face was painfully familiar… and those eyes. Deep and unknown. Black and emotionless. There was only one person I know of that has that same haunting gaze. I froze.
1. Chapter 1: The Unsuspected Turn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making ANY money off this story. Not even a penny :( and I love pennies oh so much... **

My life took an unsuspected turn. It went from "that girl in the back" to "new chic." I know, I know, if you went to my school, The Oaks, you would know. Even though we were at the young age of eleven, the school was like a stereotypical highschool. Gossiping girls at the "Popular table", the nerds at the "Lame table" and then the regular people at the "Regular tables." I hate my school, but no longer will I have to worry about those rich girls and perverted guys. For, some creepy old dude told me I was a witch. How do you take that seriously? I have no clue.

I woke up immediately the next day. Of course, I'm excited to go to Hogwarts, after all, it's a school named after a Hog's wart! How can that not be awesome?

So, I throw on whatever my hand found. A gray and baggy mickey mouse shirt (the classical one with the red pants and yellow shoes), black leather jacket, a droopy yellow tutu, a spiked choker, and old combat boots. I scribble on some eyeliner and mascara. Leaning back from the mirror, I study my work, and shake my head. My skins too pale, my blue eyes are too light, my lips are too red, and I absolutely despite the loose black curls I have.

My whole closet is thrown into one large leopard patterned suitcase. I bring some normal-human stuff in a yellow cloth bag. Or... Muggle stuff, like my iPod. God, I cannot live without music!

My mom comes up. She has the same piercing blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair is ridiculously blonde and has the same wavy ringlets as mine. Thank goodness my mother's tall, so I wouldn't have to be one of those midgets. That fact is basically the only thing I like about myself. As you can see, my self confidence isn't necessarily the highest. "We gotta go." She threw at me a cereal bar. "Thanks!" I catch it. She walks out the room. I grab my suitcase, swing my yellow bag of Muggle things over my shoulder, and run downstairs.

We run outside and jump into her BMW convertible. We put on our retro shades in unison and cruise out the drive way. We arrive at the Airport. Did I mention I live in California? My mom hands me a plane ticket. "I'll write." She smiles and looks fondly at her big Barn Owl in a silver cage. I pick up my snowy owl, , after giving my mom a hug.

I enter the surprisingly quite airport. My suitcase was sent away and my passport was shown over and over again.

The moment I got to the area I board, it was time to get on. A tear rolled down my cheek as I stepped on board and found my seat. It was the first time I left the State. In the past, my plan was to leave with my mom and go to Italy. Now, I'm going alone. To London.

I sat down on the blue-cushioned seat. My mind shut off completely when the air attendant explained how to put on life jackets. My eyes feasted on beautiful ocean below me when the airplane flew up. Good bye California.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own not of Harry Potter. I only own my OC (Scarlett Dawn Rosewood) I make no money of this story.**

I stared up at the humongous castle, glowing eerily in the dark. Mist swirled around the magical boat as it sailed through the black waters. "It's beautiful," I whispered. Many murmurs of agreement filled my ears from the other three people on the same boat.

The boat rocked to a stop at the shore of the lake. Everyone followed Hagrid, the half giant, to the castle. There, we were met by a Scottish witch, Professor McGonagall. She was exactly like the type of witch that would turn you into a newt if you touched her.

We were led into the Great Hall. Candles floated above our heads. The ceiling was missing, and was replaced by the night sky. Stars glittered as I stared in wonder.

Sorting began after the hat sang a song about house unity. _Psh, screw house unity, just get me sorted, god dammit! _I cussed in my head.

"Rosewood, Scarlett!" The Scottish witch called out after numerous students walked up and down. I walked to the ugly hat nervously. It was placed gingerly on my head as if it would break instantly if it were placed roughly.

_Yes, very interesting... I see Gryinffindor in you... a lot actually... _The hat mused. _Ah, but I see just as many Slytherin traits as well... you would do well in... "_Ravenclaw!" He boomed. I smiled happily. The house of the smart people, sweet! I've never been called smart in my life.

I walk over to the Ravenclaw table with a smile on my face. Most of the seats were taken, so I sit down next to a friendly looking girl with bright hazel eyes and long, straight brown hair.

"Hey," She smiles at me. Naturally, I would glare at them and tell them to leave me alone. So, I have to remind myself I'm not at The Oaks anymore.

"Hi." I manage. "I'm Abby Linsley!" Abby says. "Oh, that's cool... I'm Scarlet Rosewood." Abby gapes, "Ever since I was seven I wanted to be named Scarlet."

We talk and laugh. I never had a friend I could laugh with. My "friends" at my old school would only talk to me for free cheat sheets (60 dollars for one sheet, can you believe it?).


	3. Chapter 3: Why Do I Feel Like This

**Disclaimer: I own not of Harry Potter. I only own my OC (Scarlett Dawn Rosewood) I make no money of this story.**

I frown as Professor Binns yammers on about Goblin Rebellions. Next to me is a greasy haired kid with black... everything. Not kidding. His skin, is an exception though. It's amazingly pale and sallow. His eyes were empty and black, a never-ending abyss of darkness. How do I emphasize "emotionless?"

I find him interesting, so interesting that I get my pencil and start sketching him out. I've never seen him around at Hogwarts. It's almost been 2 months and I know everyone in this castle. Scratch that, everyone _but_ this boy. I draw him with his crooked nose almost touching the paper he's madly scribbling on. Occasionally, his mouth would twitch open, revealing his disgusting, yellow, crooked teeth. Honestly, this guy needs to discover toothpaste.

"Your homework is to write an essay about Goblin Rebellions. Class dismissed." Professor Binns drones. I shove my drawing into the old brown bag besides me and hurry out of the classroom.

My friend, Abby, runs to catch up with me. She taps my shoulder. I whip around, expecting _another _cop. Abby cocks her head and looks at me oddly. "Sorry, old habits." I shook my head.

"Aren't you excited for the Halloween Party?" She squeals. "Halloween Party?" I wonder. I've never been told this. "Exactly. It's the first time Hogwart's is having a Halloween Party. They've decided to keep it a secret until it's almost the date, so, naturally, I know." Abby giggles. I roll my eyes teasingly, and follow her to the dungeons, where we had Potions together.

"So, tell me more!" I stop walking. A huge crowd is waiting outside the dungeon doors, for, it's a few minutes before time.

"_Well, _we all dress up, and the Great Hall is going to be _totally _decked out! There's going to be an awesome walk-through haunted house, a dance floor, duh, and punch with spiders that vanish when you drink it! You didn't hear this from me, though." Abby giggled. "Oh. My. Jesus. A haunted house? This gunna be so fuckin' awesome!" Abby laughed in agreement.

The crowd, which Abby and I were in the middle of, starting pushing forward. We entered the chilly, dungeon air, which smelt like various spices.

"Crap," I looked at the classroom. The only available seats weren't next to each other. I shrugged at Abby and took a random seat. Abby walked across the room and sat next to a boy.

When I looked next to me, to see who I was sitting next to, I realized it was the same person I was drawing. I jumped and almost fell out of my seat in surprise. He looked at me oddly. Shaking my head, I mumbled an apology.

"So!" Slughorn clapped his hands and strode to the front of the room, his potbelly bouncing happily. His jolliness is quite retarded.

Slughorn tells us to flip to page 963. I flip open the big book and cough and sneeze as dust fills my nose. The book was bought at a second hand store and was quite old, but hey, we only use it for a year, so why buy a shiny, new one, ignoring the fact that they didn't have torn pages, blood stains, spills, and odors on them.

The potion requires basic ingredients. Banga Legs, as the thickener, and Gurglepuff, for the liquid, so it's easier to stir and work with. I got up at the same time the boy next to me got up, and walked over to the cabinet which held all the supplies.

I then returned to my place, only to see the emo guy working quickly, but chill like a panther. Often, he would look up from his dicing and stirring, to scribble something quickly on his potions book.

So, I set down my things, sighed, and lit the fire underneath my cauldron. The water bubbled happily inside the pot as I set to chopping bat liver.

After I finished the simple stirring the potion, I sit down, and wipe the beads of sweat off my forehead. All I have to do now is wait for the mist to turn a "light olive green." Merlin knows _how _long that'll take.

So, I pull out my drawing of the emo dude. Ever since I was small, no one really liked me. I had no idea why and what I did to make them ignore me. So, I would spend hours on end drawing. When I was 8, I snuck out and took art lessons. Where did I get the money? You'll find out soon.

My father left us when I was only 4. Only photos can tell me what he looks like.

My father, Adrian, has ink-black hair, like mine. All he wears are black business has fierce hazel eyes, a strong jawline, and sunken eyes, but not sunken, like Azkaban-sunken." His hair is messy and tossed. All of the pictures show him frowning, standing stiff straight, in front of a busy, historic background, like the Eiffel Tower. He didn't seem like a very kind and lively person.

Anyways, my mother wasn't the kindest and liveliest woman either. She has wavy, platinum blond hair that she likes to keep down and flick around like a flirt. Her name: Annabel. It was _like_ she left me since I was 4. My father left, and my mother spent more time out at clubs, coffee shops, the mall , etc... She would leave me at home with an old lady (my nanny Beladora). She's 5 feet 6 inches with very pale, sensitive skin. I remember once, she went out into the sun without SPF 80, and her skin immediately started peeling. When she ran back inside, she looked like a demented, swollen tomato. Thank Merlin I didn't inherit her skin, I got my dad's, who's skin is perfect, at least that's what I think.

My mother, you would think she's a great mom, but honestly... she's far from that. In public, she's all smiling and being mother-ish, but in private... well, this is how a normal Saturday would go:

*I'm doing my homework at 7PM.

*My mom storms upstairs with swollen eyes. Her latest boyfriend broke up with her *On the phone or via Facebook.

*She screams at me for being the worst child ever and hits me multiple times.

*She sobs to me: "You do your chores. I'm going out. I'll be back by ten."

*I know she won't be back by ten.

*She l*eaves the house and slams the door.

*I hear tires screeching out the garage and down the driveway.

*I finish doing my homework by 7:30PM.

*I finish my chores by about 8PM.

*I go to my mom's room, go to her wallet, steal ten bucks, and sneak outside to *where I take art classes.

*I come back at 9PM.

*I take a shower.

*I go downstairs to make me dinner because I didn't eat dinner yet.

*I go back upstairs and change, brush my teeth, etc...

*I go to sleep at 9:30PM.

*My mother comes back home, drunk at 5AM.

*I wake up from all the racket.

*She barfs in the toilet.

*I know I'm going to have to clean that up later

*I'm lying on my bed in the room next to the bathroom.

*She waddles to her room and falls asleep.

*I hear snoring.

*I fall asleep too.

That's how I am so good at drawing.

I finish perfecting that drawing, adding all the details, the shading, and such. The emo guy is sitting there, scribbling on his book. His quill snaps from all the pressure and weight he was putting on.

I realize that I didn't know what emotion I could draw on his face. So, I look over, but realize that all he's doing is starring at the Bogey carrot. I sigh.

"Hey." I nudge him. His head jerks up. "What?" He hisses. _Well. Your not a friendly guy. _I think. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Why do you care."

"Just tell me your friggin' name."

"Severus. Severus Snape."

"Oh. Very Slytherin." I chuckle. Severus Snape. Are the Slytherin stereotypes _stereotypes..._ or real?

I mean: dark, unknown, horrible at first impressions, and a messed up name. He might as well just scream: "I'M A STEREOTYPICAL SLYTHERIN."

He glares at me. "You can borrow my quill. Just don't break it." I laugh and hand him my quill. "Or better yet," I pull out a pen, "Here's a pen. It's harder to break and you don't have to dip it in ink all the time."

Snape looks at me suspiciously and hisses, "Gryffindors."

"Ravenclaw." I shake my head. "Ravenclaw?" He questions. "Ravenclaw." I confirm.

"Why are you giving me a pen?" He asks. "It's harder to break." "No, I mean... don't you hate Slytherins?" I give him my weird look. "Nah, man. That's racism. I don't believe in racism." I nod. I can see he has another question he was going to ask, but looks away. Snape assumes his scrunched up writing position, and continues to scribble away.

I smile victoriously and study his look of intensity. Unfortunately, I stare at him for a bit too long. For, he looks up.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing! It's nothing..."

"Oh, come off with it.."

He grabs by sketch of him and looks at. One eyebrow rises up.. and up.. and up.

"You were drawing me." I nod. Obviously. "It's nice. Why?" He asks and returns my drawing. "Oh, it's just that I never saw you around before. So... I found you fascinating, so I decided to draw you." I shrug and laugh nervously. Why am I like this? I'm never nervous. Why do I feel like this? I blush.


	4. Chapter 4: The Halloween Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you have read Harry Potter, you will know which characters I own and do not own. If you haven't, sucks for you, your missing out on.. like.. a lot. Like A LOT a lot. The characters I own are Scarlet Dawn Rosewood and Abby LinsIey suggest you read this fanfic after you read Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Lily doesn't exist in this story. Snape's just a lonely feller.**

**If you wanna see the makeup for Scarlet and Abby's costume, GO TO MY **

**PROFILE! The costume is there too! **

Abby claps here hands. "What?" I ask. "You look adorable." She teases. "Don't call me that." I roll my eyes. I'm dressed up as a bumblebee. "This costume is so... stupid." Not that I wanted to dress as a terrifying insect, but because Abby _forced _me to wear it. I do not like being forced, but then, she said if I didn't, she would tell the whole school about my crush-debate on James and Snape.

"Hey, I'm a bumblebee too!" Abby grabbed my elbow and dragged my to the bed. "NOOO!" I screamed as she forced makeup on me. "Get. Off. Me. Now. Little Lady!" I demanded. She laughed and continued scribbling on my face.

Finally, she got off me. I looked in the mirror to see she put on yellow mascara and swirly lines with eyeliner. "You raped my face you beast!" I exclaimed.

Abby simply rolled her eyes and raped her own face.

"Can you please get it off?" I whined. "No. You look gorgeous, girl. Let's go!" We ran at a walking speed because of our cheap, black stilettos.

Abby and I were walking/running through the hallways when I heard whistling behind me. I whipped around so hard my headband with antennas on it almost falls off. "James." I hiss. "And... company." I looked at the rest of the Marauders.

"Aren't _you _looking good today?" James looked at me up and down. "Stop it." I roll my eyes. "And what're you suppose to be." Abby asks. Abby crosses her arms.

"Phantom of the Opera," James flashes me his infamous crooked smile, showing off his blindingly white teeth, making me all mushy-gushy inside. "I'm guessing..." I began. "Your all Phantom of the Opera." Abby finished for me. The rest of the Marauders nodded.

I looked at Peter, who was more squirmy than ever today. "What's wrong, Peter?" Ever since I've seen him, I've hated him. Something fishy is going on with that dude, and it's not good. Peter squeaked in surprise, jumped, and ran behind all his friends. Everyone laughs.

Peter's afraid of me. He should be. Wormtail finds my eyes creepy. He says they are way too light to be natural. He also claims that it's impossible for me to have black hair and blue eyes. Abby rolls her eyes at this and say he's just jealous. We look at each other after that and crack up.

"Anyways, lets go! I can't wait for the Haunted House!" Abby giggles gleefully. "Where's your Snivellus?" James nudges me. "Shut up, James. Don't call him that! He's not a bad person. Have you gotten to actually know him? Or are you just assuming he's horrible in every which way?" I hissed. James put up his hands as an act of surrender.

Abby flung open the doors to the Great Hall. We stepped inside and looked around. Indeed, it was totally pimped out. Bats fluttered and flew above us. In the corners, spiders were crawling around. Randomly, a rat would scurry around too. The walls were now black with torches glowing eerily to provide light. There were chains attached to the wall, with hand cuffs on them too. In the center was a dance floor for people to move to the loud pop music that was playing.

To the right, there was a big, iron gate. There was a small line of people outside. Inside the gate was the haunted house. (Thank you Flitwick for charming this!) Gravestones were visible through the creepy mist that swirled around, just up to our knees.

I saw Snape sitting in the corner. Right where the light didn't hit. He was glancing at the party, bored. "Hey, there's Snivellus." James snorted. The rest of the Marauders chuckled. Abby and I glared at them. "You guys are such bullies." Abby spits.

"Hey." I walk over to Severus and sit down in the chair next to him. He looks startled, but happiness lights up his eyes immediately. Abby trots over with punch, and hands a glass to me and Severus.

"Why aren't you partying like everyone else?" Abby asks. "I.. I don't have a costume." Severus tilts his head downwards. A curtain of his hair hides his face. I frown and feel sorry for him. Obviously, he didn't come from the richest family ever.

"Hey, cheer up. It doesn't really matter... wanna come to the Haunted House with us?" Abby asks and takes a sip of the red punch. Severus looks up with utter disgust. "Why must I do such a childish thing?" I pout. "Please!" Abby and I both whimper in unison.

He grumbles to himself as Abby and I laugh and high five each other. "Sweet, c'mon!" I grab his arm and pull him up.

"Oi, where you going with Snivellus?" James yells and runs up to me with his friends trailing behind him. "Don't call him that." I growl. "Snivellus." He says again.

I loose my temper. His friend's laughter fills my ears, but the blood drown out the sound.

"Don't call him that!" I punch him in the nose. James collapses onto the ground. His hands are clutching his face and blood spills out between the cracks of his fingers.

My hands are still curled in fists, my knuckles white from the tightness. Severus and Abby were gaping. "You deserved that." I spat at him. His friends were all crouching near him asking him if he was okay.

"Breath.. Breath." Abby pats my back. "Whew." I force on a smile, thankful that Abby knew about my past.

Before I came here, I punched dozens of people. So many had gotten into a fight with me that I lost track. So, I try my best not to loose my temper. I've told aby. Ever since I arrived here at Hogwarts, I've tried to change the way people think of me. Like, in a good way.

The three of us entered the Haunted House. "Hey, it's a ride!" Abby exclaimed. We sat down in the red vehicle: Abby on the left, Severus in the middle, and me on the right. There's three people in front of us, and three behind us. "Off we go!" Abby squealed as we rolled off into darkness.

The vehicle squeaked and groaned as it went up. I felt Severus tighten next to me. "Relax, I'm sure it's perfectly safe." I nudge his shoulder. He doesn't answer.

Suddenly, the ride stops. We plunge into unknown darkness. Everyone screams as we drop downwards. Everyone except Severus.

The ride ends, after fake Inferi/Zombies (Their the same thing) pop out at us. The wheels groan and stops abruptly. Everyone gets off.

"Wasn't that _so_ fun?" Abby and I squeal to each other. We both discuss which parts we liked best, not noticing Severus, who slips away quietly. "Which part did you like best, Sev?" I ask.

"Sev?" We called out. My brow furrows. I remember the look he had on when we were on the ride. He looked reluctant. Severus took a deep breath before we even got close to the ride. He was so stiff too.

My lightbulb _dings_. "I'll catch you later. I'll be right back." I tell Abby. Before she could ask me where I'm going, I'm gone.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN AUTHORS NOTE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~READ!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIS IMPORTANT!~~~~~~~~~~**

So, my profile thing is sorta messing up, it must be a glitch. I can't update it and I can't delete ANYTHING from the profile part. So, I'm just going to show you the pics HERE.

**Make up: **

./2378/2348174351_?v=0

**Costume:**

./shop/images/Bumble%20bee%2031102%20EB%20&%

Just saying: Scarlet has the exactly same hairstyle as the model in the pic!

Thanks for reading this! I'll be updating Chapter 5 soon... SOON, I TELL YOU! *strokes imaginary beard*


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Boogie!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I DON'T THINK ANYONE ON THIS SITE OWNS HARRY POTTER. I MAKE NO MONEY OF THIS. DISCLAIM DISCLAIM DISCLAIM!**

**A/N:**

** HUGE THANKS TO...**

**bannafreak97**

** Great Advice, I appreciate it ^_^**

**DeathFeathersLastingWords**

** Thanks! I'll try my best to continue this story...**

**Also, thank you to anyone else who's viewed my story but hasn't reviewed... I would really like it if you did though =]**

**Anyways, BACK TO THE STORY~**

I growl and shake off my annoyingly _high_ high heels. My footsteps echo in the empty hallway as I run down, clutching my shoes in my hand. The echoing stopped. It turned into squishing.

Outside, the moon was high, the dew on the grass was cool, and stars twinkled like diamonds around it. I froze, took a deep breath of the cool night air, and proceeded to run to the lake. Severus was sitting on a rock.

"Hey, Sev." I sit down next to him. He looks up at me, but looks back down quickly, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face.

"Look, you could've just told me you didn't enjoy roller coasters. I wouldn't have thought you were weird or _anything_ like that." I comforted him. He sniffed. "Being afraid of such a childish thing..." He mumbled and shook his head.

Severus hastily wiped the back of his hand across his face, trying to stop the tears.

"It's ok. You can cry." I told him and wrapped him in a hug. He tried to push me off, but ended up sobbing like hell. "Let it all out." I patted him on the back. Severus cried onto my shoulder for what seemed like eternity. After a while, the sobbing turned into silence.

"You know, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone about." I wrapped one arm around him and faced the moon, with was located right above the lake water, and created a shining, silvery trail in the water. He looked up at me like a little kid, "Really? Not even Abby?" "Not even Abby." I shook my head. "But what I say is going to be strictly between us, ok?" Severus shrugged and looked down.

"When I was smaller, I hated to poo." I said. Severus snorted. I smiled. At least he laughed... sort of. But it's the closest thing I've heard to a laugh. After all, he's a Snape. Snapes _never_ laugh, not under _any_ circumstances.

"So, my parents told me if I didn't, then a worm would grow inside me and eat my insides. It worked, and I pooed more." I concluded. "But to this day, I still have Scoleciphobia, the fear of worms."

Severus shrugged again."My dad used to force my onto roller coasters as my punishment. I didn't like going at fast speeds." Severus finally opened up. "Oh. I'm sorry." I hugged him closer with one arm. He didn't seem to try and push my away. This is a humungous step for him in the world of friendship!

"So, why don't we head back to party? I heard theirs going to be chocolate pudding muffins." Severus stood up immediately. We laughed while running back towards the castle.

As soon as we got through the doors of the Great Hall, Abby rushed up to us. "What happened? Where'd you go? What'd I miss?" She bombarded us in questions. "Nothing, no where, and nothing." I reply. "Now let's boogie!" I laugh, put on my shoes, and ran down to the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7: A Gooey Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However, I DO own Scarlet Dawn Rosewood and Abby Linsley. **

**ENJOY~ (and review please)**

**A/N: This is Scarlet's fifth year here at Hogwarts. I KNOW, MAJOR TIME LAPSE! It's because I have no clue what to write about for any of the other years. During that time, the 4 year period, Snape and Scarlet have gotten to be very close...**

"HOLY COW!" I scream as the green pod in front of me explodes. It bursts gooey, green liquid all over my body and a girl next to me.

This is _so_ like me. I screw up the easiest thing to do, and make someone else mess up too. All we had to do was simply to not touch the green skin of the pod, to hold it by the brown stem, and band it hard on the table. Hard enough to make the shaking inside the pod to stop. Then we peel it open, take out the gray seed, and put it in the red, plastic bucket. Simple!

I obviously touched the dang skin.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the girl. She had wide eyes and was still holding the pod's stem with one hand. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm-" She began. Suddenly, her pod exploded too. Goo dripped off my hair slowly. Drip. Drip. Drip. It made a big puddle of guck on the ground, that hardened, and made me think that it might encase my hair in a block of goo forever until the end of time.

Professor Arroya, the herbology teacher, rushed up to us and sent us to the Hospital Wing. She's used to this. I've done similar things in the past, numerous, un countable!

Of course, the goo just _has _to be able to cause some disease that had to be treated right away. It just _had _too. Why is it, that every time I mess up, I end up having a near-death experience? _Groan. _

Madam Pomfrey flicks her wand at us to clean us again and makes us sit down on the hospital beds. "Drink this and go to sleep." She shoves a blue bottle of clear colored potion into my hand and the girl's hand too. Madam Pomfrey then bustles away to help someone else.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked the girl next to me, who also got sprayed by goo. "Rachel Erastus. Your... Scarlet Dawn Rosewood." She replies in a crystal-clear voice that I've always wished to have.

"How do you know me?" I down the potion. It tastes like disgusting, rotting apples. "Are you kidding? Everyone knows you, for punching James in the face!" She exclaims. "No. Kidding." "Serious!" Rachel laughs. I groan. There goes my plan of being known for doing things good.

"Sleep!" Madam Pomfrey sticks her head in. Rachel uncorked the potion with a pop and drank it down. "It tastes like apples." She wrinkles her nose, "Nasty apples." I nod in agreement, "Right." She sticks out her tongue and put the blue bottle on the stand next to her bed.

~TIME LAPSE~

I woke up to the sound of arguing. "She needs rest, and so do you! You've been here long enough to know she isn't going to be waking up anytime soon!" Madam Pomfrey was exclaiming. Correction! "But-" A voice protested. "OUT!" There was a loud shuffle, and then silence.

I dared to crack open an eyelid. When I did, darkness burned into my eyeball. Another eye peered into mine. It was Madam Pomfreys.

"Oh, goody! Your up!" She smiled. I nodded. "How long have I been here?" I croaked and licked my dry lips. "For a week."

I bolted upright. "A WEEK?" I screeched. Madam Pomfrey gave me a stern look and scolded me about being too loud. "S-S-So the O. is the DAY AFTER TOMORROW?" I whispered loudly. "Yes, yes, but don't worry, your welcome to take it here in the wing if your not well enough to go to the classrooms, not hush!" I shook my in frustration. "I've got to be well enough." I said and slipped out of the bed.

"Hey, you get back in here!" Madam Pomfrey scolded me as I ran outside. "I've got to go study!" I yelled as I sprinted off the the lofty Ravenclaw common rooms.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "The pressure they put on students today."


	8. Chapter 8: Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of the relating characters. :)**

The book snapped shut in front of me, blowing a plum of dust to my face, making me cough like mad. "Don't do that ever again!" I choked out to Severus. He smirked. "Don't you smirk!" I nudged and glared at him.

He quizzed me on various creatures. "No, no, no, the Gawdlewadd can only be found in warm, dry areas!" Severus told me. I frowned. "But other than that, you've definitely reserved a spot for an Outstanding. I grinned from ear to ear and gave him a big hug. A bit of pink creeped up onto his face, giving it some color it rarely had.

"Well." I sighed, stood up, and stuck out my hand to help my friend up. "Let's head back, it's a bit cold." Severus nodded in agreement. We started walking back with a book under an arm. Slowly, we made our way up the hill, after I took one more glance at the peaceful lake and the billowing trees.

An arm put itself over my shoulder. I shrugged it off, "James." The messy haired man grinned at me with my favorite smile. "Leave me alone." I pushed him away and inched closer to Severus. "Awh, c'mon, don't you get _tired _of studying? We are." He groaned. His friends snickered, except for Remus, who had his nose in a book. I rolled my eyes. Oh the irony!

"Unlike _you_, I actually want to get better then a D, and unlike _you_, I actually want to get a good job that pays well when I leave Hogwarts." I hissed at him. James ran a hand through his hair. "Your hair is messy enough." I commented. His face flushed red. "Let's go." I grabbed Severus' cold hand and pulled him after me. "Hey, no, Scarlet!" James ran after Severus and I.

"What?" My black curls whipped around as I spun to look up at him (hey, he's pretty tall!). "I... I was wondering..." He hesitated for a second. I released Severus' hand and put my hands on my hips. Getting less and less patient, I tapped my foot. "Daylight's burning..." I mumbled. "That.. if... well-" He started. "SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled in exasperation.

My yell seemed to attract people. Students formed a circle to see what was going on. The circle thickened as James continued hesitating. His friends had stopped sniggering and fell deathly silent along with the rest of the students. Remus even closed his book to see what was going on.

"Go to the Yule Ball with me?" James asked me. I felt Severus stiffen and stop breathing next to me. I did the same.

**OOOHHH! Cliffie! MUAHAHHAHAHAH! I'm soo EVIL! Review please. PLEASE! :D you'll make me squeal like crazy if you do :)**

**READ THIS IF YOUR BORED #1**

** Ok, well, yesterday, the whole grade (or almost the whole grade) went to another school to compete in basketball. MY team lost all the games, but maybe because we only made like... 4 shots? Ah well. So we leave the building... and guess what? the bus isn't there, so we sit down in front of the gate... right under a NO LOITERING sign. I just cracked up at that and got my friends to help dance to attract police. NO NOT A STRIP TEASE.**


	9. Chapter 9: Notes

**Disclaimer:** **DISCLAIM! DISCLAIM! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"I… think this will answer you question." I stepped forward and put my hands around his neck. All eyes were on us, like they were trying to burn a hole through us. Our lips got closer and closer.

Closer… Closer… His steady breath smelled like… what was that… Peppermint? When our lips were less than a centimeter apart, I kneed him in the crotch.

James collapsed onto the floor and groaned. I grabbed Severus' hand and walked through the 'ooing' crowd.

Once we got away from the crowd, I chuckled. "You actually thought I was going to say yes!" I laughed. "No I didn't…" Severus hung his head down. "Oh, shut up, you totally did!"

!#$%^&*

I sat down in Potion's class. We were copying notes off the board. I sighed and flipped open my notebook. My quill pen scratched against the smooth paper. Suddenly, I felt a thump on my back.

"What the hell?" I picked up a scrunched up piece of paper.

_Yule Ball?_

_-J _

Groan.

_Piss off before I make you_

When I thought it was over, I felt another thump.

_You know you want to_

_ -J_

I turned around sharply and glared at him.

_Leave me alone. I'm working._

He returned a note just as quickly I threw the paper back to him.

_Only if you come with me._

_ -J_

I got frustrated. Why won't this guy leave me along?

_SHUT UP! I'm already going with someone else.._

I made that up.

_Who?_

_ -J_

I raised my hand. James hissed and swatted my hand down from behind. I turned around and whispered angrily, "Then stop bothering me!"

!#$%^&*

"Abby! You need to help me!" I groaned and ran over to my best friend. "What's up?" She turned to me. "I need to get a date to the Yule Ball." Abby immediately caught on. She knew I would _never _go to a dance, even if my life depended on it.

"Alright. Just ask…. A guy friend then." Abby shrugged. Our thoughts immediately went to my other best friend, Severus. "OH! _Nevermind!_" Abby laughed.

"Maybe…" I thought. Abby's usual cute little face twisted up in horror. "I'm kidding!" "Good, you better be." Abby shuddered.

We didn't notice Severus sulking nearby, until we heard his running footsteps… heading away from us.

**A/N Sorry it took so long! My computer suddenly froze up when I was working on this story… then I turned it off, and it went into the Mac's famous white screen o' death. I know. Sucks right? It won't get out of it either, so I just rewrote it on a different computer! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Whatever

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. **

**A/N: Should I make cell phones exist in Hogwarts? Review to tell me **** I'm sure their lives would get pretty interesting if they DID exist.**

"Oh, just come with me to the dance, I know you aren't going with any one." James told me before Defense Against the Dark Arts. "No! For the last time, no!" I hissed and pushed him away. "Oh but…" He whipped his hand into his sleeve and pulled out three blood red roses. "I know you just love red roses." I crossed my arms. "What will it take for you to go away?" "Come with me to the Yule Ball then." "I'd rather not." "Why not?" James followed as I tried walking away. "Just go away, Jarhead!"

"Listen. I need you…" I put my hands on his shoulder and looked him square in the eyes. "I want you… TO GET OUT OF MY FACE." I yelled.

!#$%^&*

"Go away!" I yelled at him. "I'm not kidding!" James frowned, stepped in front of me, and put on big puppy dog eyes. "Why are you so mean?" He whimpered. "I'm not mean. You're just a sissy." I rolled my eyes and tried to step past him. "See! There you go again!" James exclaimed.

"OK! OK! I'LL GO TO THE FUCKING BALL WITH YOU!" I yelled at him, fuming. My blue eyes blazed with annoyance. James grinned. "Your SO annoying!" I growled and pushed him down onto the powdery snow. He struggled to get back up. I bent down and strangled him down until he was soaking wet from the melting snow.

"Rosewood!" He bellowed. "Oh quit the bellowing, your no stronger than a drowned rat." I told him and rolled my eyes before left him, water dripping off the edge of his glasses, which were now set crooked on his nose.

!#$%^&*

"No!" Abby gasped. "It's true." I confirmed. "You… you gave in?" "He was just so annoying, y'know?" I shrugged. "Who are you and what have you done to my Scarlet?" She yelled. "Sh!"

I looked at the windows of shops on the streets of Hogsmead, we were still looking for the perfect dress. "Are you going to tell Severus?" Abby asked.

"Tell me what?" A voice came from behind. We turned around to see Severus. I tugged my warm, blue knit hat further down my head and brushed off a microscopic speck of dust off my stone washed, light blue jeans.

"It's… nothing." I shook my head. "Nothing you need to worry about." I added. Abby eyed us, then twisted her brown hair out of nervousness. Severus stared at me with emotionless eyes; he knows my weakness… well, one of my many weaknesses.

I sighed. "Yule Ball." I muttered. Severus continued staring. I hesitated. "Let ME just say it then!" Abby interrupted my stuttering. "She's going to the Yule Ball with James." Abby told Severus. Shock, anger, amazement, hatred, and sadness flew across his eyes in a split second. Severus turned to run, but I grabbed his shoulder and flung him around. We looked deep into each other eyes for a second, before I told him, "Not because I want to." He closed his eyes and squirmed out of my grip. I swear I could see a tear drop slid down his pale face as he spun around and ran away.

"Thanks a lot, Abby." I told my best friend and started walking down the street in a huff. "Hey, he was bound to find out sometime!" She jogged to catch up with my quick pace. "I wish he could just see it from my point of view." I shrugged. "Maybe you should see it from his point of view." Abby suggested. I scowled kicked at a mound of snow with my bright yellow high-tops. "Whatever."

**Sorry this took so long I had technical issues BOO TECHNOLOGY WHEN IT FREEZES AND DESTROYS ALL YOUR DATA **


	11. Chapter 11: The Slytherin Common Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Unfortunately!**

"I give up!" I groaned. Abby frowned and shook her head. "No, we don't give up, we have to find that dress!" She exclaimed. She grabbed a fistful of my white sweatshirt and dragged me into a dress store: Lelie's Dresses.

The store was larger than the rest of the shops we've been to. The ceiling was higher as well. All the walls were painted white with gold decoration on the bottom and top of the walls. A huge chandelier hung down from the center. A wood table with one leg stood below it. On top sat a crystal vase with red roses sticking out.

Beside the table, a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed chic stood. She had clear, spotless skin, curves a girl would die for, and professionally manicured nails. I scowled; Model people. Curse their beauty, it makes me feel intimidated.

"Hi, I'm Leslie, and welcome to my store, Leslie's Dresses, girls!" She greeted in a, once again, _perfect_ voice, and it rung in my head over and over again. It sounded like a bell. Mine just sounded normal. Leslie flashed us a perfect smile with perfect ruby red lips and blindingly white, straight teeth. I unconsciously ran my tongue over my teeth. They were straight, but not _that _straight. I noticed Abby was staring too.

"Yule Ball?" She asked. I quickly snapped out of my trace and nodded. Leslie gestured for us to follow her and led us to a rack filled with multicolored dresses. "Here are the dresses," She put a thin hand on the rack and struck a pose that you would see on magazines.

I nodded gratefully and put my hand in the neatly arranged dresses. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, white, brown, gray, black were all hung in order. Short to long, sequence to bead-less, fluffy to plain. When I pulled out a green dress that look pretty nice, the dress bit my arm.

"YOW!" I screeched and released the dress. It swirled up and re-hung itself. Leslie cackled. "No wonder it bit you! You would look horrible in that dress! It must feel SO embarrassed!" She laughed. Abby clutched my shoulder and told me to calm down. I tried. Besides, it was a waste of my time to get into a fist fight with someone as pathetic as Leslie. Our trip to Hogsmead was going to end in an hour.

I studied the rack again. Leslie watched intently, as if it was some movie and I was the stupid girl that walks into a house that has a sign saying: Do Not Enter If You Value Your Life!

After a few incidents of biting and scratching and comments like: "You have horrible taste!" from Leslie, Abby snatched out a dress. She strangled it, and got it's "mouth" to close by wrapping her hand around it. "This one?" She suggested. Leslie burst out laughing. It wasn't even close to her beautiful voice; it was mad cackle with wheezes. Wow, so much for looks, eh?

The dress Abby held was a dark purple. There were black beads that decorated the top mercifully. The bottom had black beads that rose up and down, like waves. Two skinny, black beaded straps hung from the top. "Are- You- Kidding- Me?" Leslie choked out. She stomped the floor with her shiny red stilettos and clutched her stomach. "Don't kill yourself." I patted her on the back.

!#$%^&*

"You ready?" Abby called. I had gone into the bathroom and locked the door. "No." I groaned. "I'm sure you look fine." Abby's voice came closer. Cassie, the other girl that shared a dorm with us agreed. "Don't make me pick the door!" Abby told me. "You can't pick the- oh yeah." I taught her two months ago. I heard the door knob jiggle. I sighed. "Fine." I gave one more look in the bathroom mirror and turned around, regretfully.

After unlocking the door, I gripped the cold handle and turned it clock-wise. The door flung open. "Damn." Cassie breathed. Abby gaped. "What?" I asked. "You look better than fine." Abby said. "Everyone is going to be SO jealous." Cassie told me and dragged me to her bed. She put on make up while Abby fixed my hair. "You will look drop dead gorgeous." Abby giggled. Her speedy fingers brought my curls up, making it look like a waterfall of black water from the back.

Abby was wearing a bright red dress with white beads _everywhere._ It matched her personality almost exactly: Bright, eccentric, exciting. Cassie wore a black dress with absolutely no decoration at all. I'm not too familiar with her personally, so I have no idea what her personality was like.

Both girls looked stunning with their carefully applied makeup and dress. Abby's hair was curled and put up. Loose tendrils of hair artfully dangled from the hairstyle. Cassie's strawberry blond hair was let down, loose and straight. Normally, she had curled hair, but today, she took the time to tackle her hair. She had a great body and tan skin. Abby had a normal colored skin, with happy freckles that dot her cheek, and an average height, which is about a few, 3 inches, shorter than me.

"Ok, done!" Cassie announced and stepped away from my face. "Severus is going to be-"Cassie began. "Woah, woah, woah, Severus?" I nearly gagged. "Yeah. Isn't he going to the ball with you?" Cassie asked and stopped putting away her things. "No way! He's just a friend! Right, Abby?" I told her. Abby looked guilty.

"Abby?" I whimpered. How could my best friend think I had a thing for… Snape. He's a SNAPE for heaven's sake! Abby shrugged and said, "Well, he definitely likes you, it's just you never seem to notice it." I scowled. "No he doesn't." "Oh _yes_ he does." Cassie smirked and closed her purple makeup box. "It's amazing you never even noticed. I thought you knew and tried to ignore it." I stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles on my dress. The dark purple gown fit tightly from my waist up. It then cascaded down onto the floor. "So who _are_ you going with?" Cassie asked and looked at herself in the mirror, wiping a smudge of lip gloss off the corner of her mouth with a dainty finger. "James! You didn't know?" I exclaimed.

"Um, Scarlet, no body but me knows. James decided to keep it a secret and instead told everyone you were going with… Severus." Abby explained. "You're kidding right? Then when everyone sees me with James instead, they'll think that I dumped Sev for James. " I cussed under my breath. What the hell is going on in his mind? "And you didn't try and stop it?" I asked Abby. "I tried. But no one really listened to me." Abby confessed and started putting on her red high heels. "It's true, I saw her. I was with her." Cassie said. "Well then. I'm going to go apologize to Severus for James' idiocity." I huffed and shoved my toes into black stilettos.

!#$%^&*

I hurried down the hallway with Abby and Cassie behind me. The three of us walked through the winding passages of the dungeons until we reached the cellars.

"And you know this way because…?" Cassie asked. "Dung bombs, now shhh." I shushed her. My ear was pressed to the wall. Abby and Cassie exchanged nervous glances. "I don't really think this is such a good-"Abby began. But, before she could finish, I clamped a hand on her mouth and Cassie's mouth, and cast a wand-less spell on us. It made us invisible. The wall slid open to reveal a well-dressed Slytherin boy. He walked away with his head held high.

I leapt at the door and put my fingers on the edge. Pushing my heels against the walls, I shoved the door open. Abby and Cassie stared. "Fine, if your not coming, just wait outside and keep quiet." I whispered to the two. They looked at each other and shrugged.

They watched as I disappeared into the common room. In the corner on the ground, I saw Severus. He wore worn robes and had his nose buried in a book. Big surprise, right? Slowly, I walked across the cold stone floor. Avoiding, the green lamps and couches, I finally reached him. I pulled out my wand and cast a spell, making me visible. I tapped him on the shoulder. Severus flinched and turned around. He swung his heavy book at me, but luckily, I ducked just in time.

"Jesus, Sev! Do you always do that when someone taps you on the shoulder?" I breathed and stood up. Severus' eyes widen as he runs a pale hand across his wrinkled dress robes. He stared at me. "Woah." He mumbled. Once he got over shock, hate washed in. "How'd you get in here? You're a Ravenclaw, idiot." He hissed. "Thank you Captain Obvious, for pointing that out. Yes, I am a Ravenclaw." I rolled my eyes. "I just came to apologize about hurting your feelings and everything. But, maybe James is really a good guy, you never know, ignoring the fib he told everyone." I told him quickly. Severus scowled and told me, "No, ignoring _everything_ he did, then, he might be the charismatic humanitarian here. You may leave now." He pointed to the door." I ignored that.

"So, you're going to the ball?" I asked him. "No." "Then why are you wearing… that?" I glanced at his black dress robes. "I merely changed my mind. Now leave, you idiotic girl, can't you tell your present isn't appreciated here?" He hissed. "Of course I know, I'm a Ravenclaw." I put my hands on my hips. "I just came to apologize, but seeing that you're that same senseless bastard you always are, I'm beginning to think: Why bother? Why am I even putting up with your hatred? It's always me, trying to apologize you, but you just turn me down. I end up chasing after you, trying to get you to forgive me, even though it's just your mistake." I nearly yelled at him. I swirled around and ran out the door. I ignored the fact that I was still visible. I ignored his pleading. I ignored the affection he had shown toward me before I told him about James. I ignored the loud snap of his breaking heart.


	12. Chapter 12: That Haunting Gaze

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Your late, I've been waiting for-"James began, "Woah, you look…amazing." James ogled. "Whatever, lets go." I rolled my eyes at James. He held out his arm, and I took it. We strode into the noisy room. The hall was transformed into an amazing ball room. White walls, white floor, and white Christmas trees were surrounding the marble dance floor. A famous Muggle band (Busted) was up on the stage. I'm pretty sure they were going to erase their memories when the ball was over.

As I stared up at the band, I felt an arm snake around my waist. I looked to my right, and staring right back was James. Amazingly, I've never even noticed how bright his hazel eyes were. He smiled slightly and took my hand. We swayed along as the song Meet Me There played.

~Ten Years Later~

The Three Broomstick was noisy as usual. There were many customers, just as I remembered it. I came back to shoot a movie. Yes, being an actress was my occupation, and it was definitely not going badly. Yesterday was our last day of shooting, and I had managed to let the director let me stay for one last day to just visit places. He didn't know I was going to visit my _wizarding school_ and my old _wizard _headmaster.

"One Butterbeer." I told the bored waiter. He nodded and left to take other orders. The bar was nice and cozy, so I decided to take off my thick white jacket, revealing my long sleeved black shirt. It was tight on my body because I thought it would keep the heat it. I decided to leave my red scarf on.

The waiter came around and put down a warm glass of butter bear. The moment I took a sip, my memories of my school days came rushing back to me. Sigh.

To get rid of the flooding memories, I closed my eyes and dipped my head onto my warm hands. I looked back up and checked my watch: 4 o'clock sharp. Where's Dumbledore? He said he'd be here at 3:50. And if I know _one_ thing about him, it was that he would never be late.

"Ah, Mrs. Rosewood!" I heard a cheerful voice behind me and sure enough, in it was that bright-eyed, white-bearded professor. Dumbledore looked exactly the same, if not more cheerful, than last I saw him. "Professor!" I smiled and stood up to shake his elderly hand. "Ah, sit, sit." He beckoned. We sat. Dumbledore waved for a waiter and ordered a butter beer.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked him. "Oh, yes," He nodded. "I was wondering, if you could fill in as a Muggle Studies teacher." The brown haired waiter walked back with a tall glass of beer. "Not to be rude, but you couldn't tell me this in an owl?" I asked him. Dumbledore smiled, took a sip, and cleared his throat.

"I would most enjoy seeing your face again, instead of talking to a piece of parchment." He chuckled. I laughed.

"Now that I have, I can say you haven't changed a bit! Your features simply matured, except your eyes. They are as bright as ever!" Dumbledore smiled. "I couldn't say that better about you! The eyes, that is." I added, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He chuckled appreciatively.

!#$%^&*

The two of us walked around the frozen pond, located a few yards from the Herbology class. We halted in front of a fountain. A marble lions head spurted refreshing water down into the little pool inches below it. There was a statue of a headless angel perched on the snowy ground next to the fountain. "Spring lily pad." Dumbledore told the statue of a headless angel. There was a low rumble, and the statue bowed and sunk into the ground while a gate, black and rusting, started to enlarge itself from a mouse hole size to become large and grand. I gaped.

Dumbledore pushed the gate open and strode in, sensing that I was much too in-shock to do anything.

Once I stepped inside, it immediately felt warmer; the heater was on.

Inside, there was a smaller, gray fountain with one stone leg that didn't attach to the wall like the previous one. Surrounding the area were fences, with vines crawling up. Wooden boxes of water were placed neatly around the fences. Golden and pink lilies floated on top of the crystal clear water. A small, brown-red bricked building sat after the little garden.

There was a mermaid on a small pedestal on the fountain holding a shell. The shell leaked water, which dripped off the pedestal slowly. "New teacher, I suppose?" The mermaid giggled. She swished her hair and set the stone shell down, then swam in circles in the decorated pool beneath the pedestal. "This is Professor Rosewood, the new Muggle Studies teacher, Celestia. I expect you treat her with the upmost respect…?" Dumbledore introduced. Cee-les-tee-ah, such an authentic name. "Oh of course!" Celestia promised in a bubbly voice. She swam under water and disappeared.

"She'll be back." Dumbledore assured me. I nodded slowly, trying to take it all in as fast as I possibly could. I just made friends with an enchanted stone mermaid that lives in a fountain. Cool.

Dumbledore led me through the white door to the room in front of the little garden like area. It was rather small. The floor was a creamy white, like a pearls. In the center was a bed. It seemed soft. The mattress rested on a nice colored bed stand. The color was just like the inside of a shell's. A beautiful chandelier hung down from the peach colored ceiling. A gold colored table sat in the lower right hand corner. A light brown wood closet was in the left corner, which was right of the white bathroom door.

"This place is huge… and very mermaid themed." I noticed. "Ah, yes, the teacher before you was a very marine loving Herbology teacher." Dumbledore smiled. "Do I know her?" "No, she passed away a week after I was appointed headmaster." "Oh no!" I gasped. "Ah, yes, such a shame. She designed this room by herself, but it wasn't used ever since the day she left.

"I'll leave you alone to let you settle in. A list of everything you need to know is in the brown leather binder on your desk. Dinner is at 6." And with that, Dumbledore turned and strode out the door. A few seconds later, I heard the clang of the door closing.

"How the heck did he get all this stuff in here?" I muttered to myself when I peered into the closet. My clothes were all hung neatly, shoes placed across the bottom, and under garments in the shelves on the bottom. Well, it saves a ton of work for me!

I pushed open the door, surprised that it was noiseless. The bathroom was just as breath taking.

A white bath tub was on the right side, with a huge gold metal shower head hung above it. A fluffy white shower mat was placed next to the bath tub. My shampoo was already placed on the ledge in the shower.

To the left was a gold rimmed mirror. Bright brown wood was used to make the table in front of it. A sink was built in onto the table. A toilet was to the right of the sink. _That_ even glimmered.

I ran a hand across the smooth table. Now, I'm glad I agreed to becoming a teacher. With a room like this, who would turn down the offer?

My eyes found its way to the mirror. I studied my self and sighed in disgust. There was a small splash outside the open door.

Celestia returned. I walked over to the fountain.

"You liking Hogwarts?" Celestia asked cheerfully. "Oh yes, it's nice to return here after such a long departure." "Mmm, a student? That's great." Celestia started braiding her hair. "Yes, I was wondering if you knew about any secret passages?" I asked her, remembering the mile long route to my class room. "Oh yes, _tons_. But I won't tell you." Celestia giggled and held up her pointed nose. "But the class room is _miles _from here!" I groaned. Celestias laughed a ringing sound and swam in circles.

"Only if you bring me back some chocolate." She wagged her finger. "Ever night." I thought about it. What's so bad about giving a mermaid some chocolate? "Sure, why not?" I promised. She grinned and started yammering on about secret passages. There were so many, I took out a note pad and started copying them down. I'm sure Filch doesn't even know about all of _these_.

"Wow." I looked at the three pages of text. "Thanks!" Celestia smiled and warned, "If you don't bring me chocolate, you'll regret it." I was stunned. Her beautiful bubbly voice turned into a nasty hissing sound. "Um, sure. I won't forget." I told her. Her voice returned to its up-lifting sound. "Ok!" Then, she ducked under the water and disappeared.

!#$%^&*

I flipped the heavy book to page 327. Thank Merlin Dumbledore wrote me a note explaining which pages were about what.

After reading three pages, I found no loop hole to the teacher uniform. Why would I want to wear this in such hot weather? Not happy, I sighed and took off my jeans, replacing them with tights.

I threw on my robes and put on neon pink converse. Is that inappropriate? Not as appropriate as that cyan blue strip of hair I have. Oh well, they'll get use to it.

Slowly, I got up. After checking my watch, I groaned. This was the moment that I'd been dreading: the feast.

!#$%^&*

My eyes darted around the insanely large hall as I walked in behind Dumbledore. The ceiling was gone, and replaced with the night sky, which twinkled down at us. Helping us see better, were enchanted candles. The medley of voices hushed. I looked around, but stopped immediately, realizing it was me.

Dumbledore and I morphed into the crowd of students, and made our way to the teacher's table. Murmuring numbed my ears.

As we walked up, I saw a man. He had pale, sallow skin and, clearly, unwashed black hair. His clothes were black. Who was he? His face was painfully familiar… and those eyes. Deep and unknown. Black and emotionless. There was only one person I know of that has that same haunting gaze.

I froze.

**I hope you liked that chapter! **

**Read all that stuff below if you want a free *cough cough* virtual *cough* ginger bread man!**

**On the day before Christmas, I'll be leaving for a little trip to Orlando… guess where my family and I are going? DISNEY WORLD and UNIVERSAL! I'm so excited, because we're visiting the Harry Potter Theme Park. Oh. My. Rowling. Maybe Alan Rickman will be there *swoon* or Tom Felton *swoon* Anyways, I'll be back by the New Years, and… maybe I'll have a chapter up by then? **

**That aside, I just want to wish you guys a HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thanks for reviewing and reading and all those good stuff, I flippin' love it! (FLASHBACK: *opens email* *clicks on Review Alert* *reads review* *squeals and falls off chair* ) Here's a *cough* virtual *cough cough* gingerbread man for all you guys! *passes gingerbread man***

**HOLIDAY SPIRIT, HUZZAH!**


	13. Chapter 13: The New Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, duh.

"Professor Rosewood, our new Muggles Studies teacher!" Dumbledore announced. It brought me out of my thought. I looked up cautiously at the crowd, seeing that hundreds of little eyes were staring back. Quickly, I stood up and gave a wave.

Dumbledore continued with his announcement as I fell brain dead. Unfortunately for me, I'm still in Pacific Time. My head drooped and my eyes were glassy.

Dumbledore sat down in the chair next to me as food appeared on the table. I glanced at the food in front of me and slumped, not having much an appetite since noticing Severus. Sitting next to him certainly didn't help.

Barely holding back a sigh, I reached forward to get a baget. My hand bumped against another.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized to Severus. He shook his head and nodded at the bread. "No, it's fine." I told him in a barely audible whisper. He didn't look up, and declined, bringing back his hand in a snap. I sighed incredulously and picked up the warm baget, making a mental note on to avoiding him, like I had so expertly done the past ten years. 28 years old and still holding that same grudge, I know, I know, but he started it.

I picked at the baget. Thunder rumbled as I looked up, seeing a little girl with bushy, orange hair leave the room sniffing and rubbing her eyes. I frowned. Some thing was wrong, I remembered clearly the day Severus shot me that hurtful comment that made me leaving the room like that. Boys. I physically roll my eyes.

"I'll be back." I mutter to no one, I follow after the girl. She ran for a beeline to the bathroom as soon as the big door of the Great Hall closes.

As I pushed open the door, I heard sobbing. "Hey, you okay?" I asked the girl. She looked up at me with watery, hazel eyes. She looked about 11 years old. "What's your name?" I sit down next to her. "Hermione Granger." She manages to choke out. "Boys?" I ask her. She nods, her frizzy mess bouncing slightly. "Hey, don't be embarrassed." I told her as she slammed her forehead down onto her arms that are wrapped tightly around her knees, making her look like a ball of yarn. "I swear to Merlin, guys are idiots." I chuckled. "Even Dumbledore has some flaws." I add. She giggles. "Aren't you the n-new Muggles Studies teacher?" Hermione wipes her tear stained face. "I am."

Just when she stops crying, I hear loud echoing footsteps that clearly sound inhuman. "What's that?" I perk up. Hermione and I look to the door.

Bam! The door bursts open and in walks a twenty feet (I'm exaggerating) tall troll. He's armed with a club. Hermione screams out as the troll grabs me and lifts me up. My wand clatters uselessly onto the ground. I weigh my chances of learning wand less magic by some miracle and fist fighting. Unless that miracle happens now, I'm down to my old street skills that haven't been used in a while.

The troll brings up my struggling body up to his face to stares at his new toy. "Hermione, don't do anything!" I yell at the girl that's scrambling around on the floor, trying to avoid the trolls stomping. "WHAT?" She screams. "You're going to DIE!" I roll my eyes at the girl's stupidity. "No, DUH!" I yell. The troll brings me closer to his nasty green face. I did the only thing I could do, seeing that the miracle isn't happening anytime soon. I spit in his eye.

The troll roars in surprise, his fist loosens around me. I take this chance and squirm out of his hand and rush up to his face, giving him a good kick on his other eye. "Wingardium Leviousa!" I heard the girl chant. My wand floats up to me. I grab it and jump off his shoulder. The troll roars in pain and swing his club blindly. It lands on the multiple sinks.

There was a loud crunching sound, and then cold water sprays all over the two of us. "Damn it!" I cuss, my hair was sticking to my back like a flipping band aid. I grab Hermione and bring us to the corner. The troll swings his club at the place we were standing a moment ago.

The beast/animal lover that I am, I didn't want to hurt it. Clearly, it was in a killing rage for me spitting at his eye, but that only means he needs a bit more training to overcome his blinking reflect.

A messy black haired kid with big green eyes and a ginger opens the bathroom door. "Hermione!" The two boys yell. "So those are the guys, huh?" I asked Hermione. She screamed and pushed us out of the way as the troll kicks at us. I recognized the black haired kid as Harry Potter, following Hermione's description, and the ginger as Ron Weasley. "Dumbledore's on his way." Harry yelled out. "Rictumsempra!" I yelled and pointed my wand at the troll. Hey, it was the first spell that I could think off the top of my head. Trolls are not my specialty.

The two boys leapt away as the troll collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Yeah, um, take that?" I muttered to myself. 'Repairo." I swished my wand and the sinks stopped spraying freezing water.

Dumbledore walked in, flanked by all the teachers. He takes one look at the laughing troll and then the four of us, dripping wet. "I didn't want to hurt it." I told him in a voice that made me think like it was more of a question. Hagrid waddled in and smiled gratefully at me. "Uh huh." I heard Severus mutter. I shot a dagger at him, which can be very scary when I'm soaked to the bone from fighting a troll.

!#$%^&*

"Here." I tossed a piece of chocolate at the waiting stone mermaid. "Your soaking." Celestia noticed as she shoved a bit of chocolate into her dainty little mouth. "Yes. I am." I sighed. "And worst of all, I believe that my best friend still has that grudge from ten years ago." Celestia thought for a minute and finished her chocolate. "Sucks to be you." She decided. "I know. Later." I groaned and walked into my warm room.

I stepped into the hot shower and closed my eyes as the warm water trickled down the crown of my head to my neck. I tried to follow that droplet, but it soon disappeared into the rest of the water.

!#$%^&*

It was 4 months into my first school year. Severus and I went on with ignoring each, muttering only when we needed to. Eye contact was definitely impossible with our relationship. Worst of all, I noticed Dumbledore's mischievous glint in his eyes. That old man just loves to meddle with peoples lives, which automatically makes everyone around him cautious. I mean, look at Severus. He looked more horrible since the day we stopped talking. And that's saying a lot.

I sighed annoyingly. I'm tired and I have no wish to get up… but I have to.

Unwillingly, I cracked open my eyes. Blinding light burst in, and instead of making me groan in agony, it actually made me much more excited.

I nearly leapt out of bed and ran to the window. Sure enough, the sun was out. Gray, snow filled clouds were nearby, though. But not even that could restrain my happiness.

Quickly, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on whatever I could find first, which turned out to be some nice gray shorts and a white tank top. After putting on my bright pink converse, ran out the door, not caring enough to put on make up. Cecilia grumbled in protest, awaking from her sleep.

My legs were suddenly full of energy, opposite of what I felt when I first heard my blaring alarm. I sat out in the sun with my eyes closed and legs crossed: in the Buddha position.

"What in the name of bloody hell are you doing?" I heard a monotonous voice exclaim. I recognized that voice immediately, even though I haven't heard of that voice for 14 years. "I'm soaking in vitamins that I've been lacking ever since I arrived here." I muttered simply in a low voice. I'm so going to beat that record of 14 years. "Get up, you inarticulate fool. You're causing a crowd, not stand." Severus demanded. My eyes were still closed. Shaking my head, I could almost feel him scowling.

Severus whipped out a hand and gripped my hair untied hair and yanked me up. Ouch!

"Chill out, Snape!" I hissed and caressed my sore head. "I can't believe I have to ask this, but will you actually treat me like a person?" There was a crowd of students watching. "Away." Severus barked at them. Immediately, they scattered.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered and turned around to storm off. In my furiousness, I haven't even realized there was a person standing behind me.

I looked up at a pair of gleaming aqua colored eyes. The man that stood in front of me had neatly combed blonde hair. He was slightly tan with a happy smile that seemed natural on his smooth face. "Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized quickly and looked down. Damn, he's gorgeous. Why haven't I seen him around?

"It's fine!" He flashed his white teeth. I nearly fainted. "I believe you owe this woman an apology, Severus." He told Snape. This man has no British accent, like me. Snape glared at the man standing next to me. "I owe no one anything, Smith." Snape turned sharply and stalked off, taking 10 points from Gryffindor while doing so.

"That man is just…" Smith shook his head. "Can you believe he used to be my best friend?" I chuckled. "Really?" Smith's eyes went wider. "Yeah, but then I went to the ball with his arch enemy, so he got pissed. We haven't really talked since then." I told him, unable to stop my tongue from spilling my deepest pains to him. He nodded like he understood.

"I haven't seen you around." I told him in a quiet voice. "I'm the new arithmancy teacher, Bill Smith." Ooh. Hot and smart. "Ah. That must explain it. You're from..?" I left the question to dangle. "California." He replied in his husky voice. "No kidding? Me too, I haven't met many people from California here in Britain." Smith smiled and nodded. "You're a very interesting girl." He mused. I blinked. "Um, thanks?" I literally bit my tongue to keep from rambling.

"Your Scarlet Rosewood, right?" I nodded. "Well than I'll see you around Scarlet." Bill looked at me in the eyes. I melted. "I-I hope so." I stuttered, suddenly foreign to my tongue. He smirked and left. I watched him walk towards to the castle with that long stride and proud stance.

"Oh god, Scarlet. You're in love." I whispered in a shaky voice to myself.


	14. Chapter 14: Clatter of a Broken Pencil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Please read this~**

**Just to clear everything up, James ended up marrying Lily. Lily doesn't exist in Hogwarts, they just some how met and things go from there. Harry is born and then they die, etc… Sorry if that confused you.**

My head spins. Had he just asked me out? Am I going crazy… again? I sit down to think about it on the cold bench. Celestia splashes around nearby.

"What are you going to wear?" She bubbles. "So it's true? He really did ask me out." I mused. Celestia rolls her eyes. "You can't tell he's flirting with you, can you?" I breath in the frosty air and look out at the small figure of Bill walking away, towards the castle. "So I'm not crazy." Celestia laughs. "Of course you're crazy, you kidding me? You can't tell flirting when its staring at you right in the eye."

"Oh my Merlin." I gasp, spinning around once in joy. "I've go-got to tell… Abby." I suddenly remember my best friend. We haven't talked since I took the role of teacher.

!#$%^&*

I sat down in a white chair and looked up at the cloudy sky. There was a poke on my back, so I turned around.

"Abby!" I laugh and give my friend a big hug. Abby laughs and flings back her long brown hair she grew out. "So, what's so exciting?" She asks. "Well, I just got asked out on a date." I whisper. Abby squeals and asks, "So, who is he? What does he look like?" "Bill Smith is the new arithmancy teacher. He's a few inches taller than me. Just a few, like, three. He has sand colored hair and the most beautiful, deepest ocean-colored eyes I've ever had the fortune to see!" I told her dreamily.

"Arithmancy teacher? Hot and smart!" Abby laughed. "That's what I thought!" I agreed. We ordered tea in the café and chatted about our lives.

Abby checked her leather watch. "Oh, Scarlet, I'm so sorry. I've got to go, there's a crazy patient in St. Mungos and they need me." She put a hand on mine warmly, "I'll see you and Bill at your wedding." She winked and left.

!#$%^&*

There was a small crash. I blinked open my eyes, to see only darkness. "What the..." I mumbled. Grabbing my pencil, I got up to inspect the source of the noise.

When I got to the garden area, I saw a dark figure. Celestia had swum away in fear. Squinting, I saw the outline of a man. I screamed and threw my sharp pencil at his face.

"Rosewood." Droned a familiar voice. There was a flash of white light, then the clatter of a broken pencil on the ground.

I flicked on the lights. "Snape! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"I screamed.

"He's not who you think he is." Snape hissed at me. "Who's he?" I asked in a small voice. "Smith." I laughed. "He's dangerous. What is he, Edward?" Snape gave me a curious look, but it disappeared quickly. "He's an arithmancy teacher." I rolled my eyes. "No. He's not. He's a... Death Eater." Snape told me harshly. "No... No he's not. He's goo-" I began. "NO! You don't know what I know. Don't go to that date." Snape hissed. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? _You broke into my room to ramble to me about this nonsense?_ GET OUT!" I yelled and pushed him towards the broken door.

"LISTEN TO ME, ROSEWOOD. _DON'T GO._ You'll regret it." Snape bellowed. I put my hand on my forehead, frustrated. "I'm GOING. He's nice to me. He treats me like I'm actually human. I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME BACK." I told him. "He doesn't love you." Snape hissed. "He DOES. I know, because I've experienced love before. I've always wondered why you haven't. But now I know. You're not nice to me anymore. You never even smile.

Snape looked hurt. I remembered that look. The same look he had on, ten years ago, when he found out I was going with James to the ball. My heart was sore, but I couldn't turn back now.

"Leave, you IDIOT!" I screamed and pushed him out. Quickly, I swished my wand at the broken door. It repaired itself quickly.

Forgetting about the bench nearby, I collapsed as a few tears escaped. Meany.

**Happy New Year guys! 2011 is here! This chapter is very short, but I promise the next one will be longer, definitely. **


	15. Chapter 15: The Best Date Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any profit off this story.**

**Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing!**

I take a look at myself in the mirror. Today was the day of my dinner date with Bill. I was supposed to meet him in his quarters.

Honestly, I have no idea what to wear. Casual? Trendy? Fancy? So, I picked something right in the middle, which was: black pencil skirt, my warm black cloak, red silk blouse, black flats with a gold chain in the middle, a gold ring with a rose in the middle. Not to fancy, right? Not to overboard, right?

God, this is more stressful than the N.E..

!#$%^&*

"That was great dinner, Bill." I told the well dressed man in front of me. "Not better than how you look." Bill told me in a low, husky voice. I almost choked.

"How does a walk sound?" Bill asked me. I smiled and nodded, "That would be wonderful."

I threw on my cloak, with the help of Bill, and then, we left the warm, dim room out into the chilly night.

As we walked down the moonlit path, Bill told me, "You're a wonderful and beautiful girl, you know that?" I blushed, "No ones ever told me that before." "How come? Oh, wait, I know." Bill put his arm around me, "They're just jealous and know they will never get a girl like you." I smiled and thanked him.

"You're cold." Bill told me in a husky voice. Well, that was pretty random. I looked up at the man. "Yeah, just a bit." I murmured softly, realizing how close his face was to mine. His lips, beautiful and pink, just within reach. We leaned in closer until our lips touched.

A spark of energy flowed through me, making me get goose bumps, but that didn't matter.

Bill grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. My body squeezed next to his muscular torso. He smelled like mint.

We pulled apart at the same time awkwardly. Jeez, Bill was a great kisser.

"We should get back. It _is_ getting cold." We left on the path back to his quarters, with his arm around me and my heart beating wildly.

The two of us entered his room. The moment he took his arm away from me, there was loud crack on top of us. Some powder and dust fell down. "What's that?" I asked Bill in an urgent voice.

"He's coming." Bill said. He swished his ridiculously long wand, and his tux transformed into black robes and a silver skeleton mask. "I never thought he would come, only the rest are coming."

The roof caved in completely. My sight blinded from the dust swirling everywhere.

"CRUCIO!" Someone yelled. There was a flash of light, then gut-wrenching pain. It exploded in my chest as I fell to the ground screaming for what seemed like eternity.

Best date ever, right?

!#$%^&*

Slowly, consciousness drifted back. There was no contrast from the darkness when I opened my heavy eyes. Where was I?

I reached forward to feel for the wall, but my hands were painfully bound together with tough rope. I was magically muted. Suddenly, I felt the pain deep in my chest, in my heart.

Bill never loved me.

Or did he? Maybe Bill never expected this happen; he did say he didn't expect Him. But then, he also said that only the rest were suppose to come.

I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind. Bill didn't love me. He never gave a rat's ass. It was all for his precious master. Fucking Death Eater, why does he have to be so charming?

A door slid open to reveal an unknown Death Eater. He stepped forward and grabbed by my arms and dragged me out the door. My head bumped against the leg of table on the way. I groaned. Rude, much?

He threw me into the center of a room. Many Death Eaters sat in a circle around me. The Dark Lord himself sitting in the center. I lay there in the middle, looking as ridiculous as ever.

Numerous cuts were on my blouse, leaving some bloody gashes to show. My skirt was completely torn and ripped.

I blinked at the quiet people, I'd been expecting worse.

You-Know-Who sat there on a green sofa chair, stroking his pet snake, Nagini, with one long, pale hand. Naginis tongue flicked out and back in, tasting the tense air. He studied me with piercing, intimidating red eyes.

It was scary to think he was once a little boy at Hogwarts.

You-Know-Who sneered. "I don't see how this pathetic witch will help us, Severus." I blinked again. Severus. What the...

"My Lord..." A hooded and masked figure began. You-Know-Who raised a bony hand, and the figure immediately stopped talking, moving, or breathing.

I recognized that voice as Severus. How could he be a Death Eater? And rat me out? Severus knows very well I'm aware of what Harry Potter and his friends are up to. Not to mention, that I was helping them.

This is just too crazy. I've just been knocked out, and dragged into the room because of my... best friend? Or... ONCE best friend.

You-Know-Who met my terrified blue eyed, then, suddenly, I was pulled out of my vision.

My past with Harry was revealed. All the help I gave him on finding the Philosophers stone. All the secret talks we exchanged.

Desperately, I tried to stop the flow of memories. But, there was a mental force, that pushed around.

There was a faint flash of white light as the pressure faded away, and I return to my ability to see. Once I was able to, I sucked in a deep breath, and blinked a few times to adjust to the low light setting.

"Very good." Mused the Lord. He sharply brought his inhuman, red eyes to a stubby, short man. I recognized that man as Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew! "Dispose of her in the cellar." There was an evil glint in His eyes.

Peter stepped forward and puffed his chest out. "Yes, my lord." He gave a frightened look. I shot him my death glare. Peter got that determined look on his face, walked towards me bravely and grabbed the rope tying my bloody arms together.

He dragged me through a familiar route. I looked around me, taking in the sight, and hoping I would never see it again.

The walls had an elegant forest green silk covering on it with silver embroideries. Countless amounts of portraits hung on the wall with black rims around it. The portraits of the people all had stern gray eyes and Swedish blonde hair. The gave me nasty stares.

Miniature chandeliers hung on the hallway, illuminating a soft light, just faint enough for me to see.

There was a rough swing from Wormtail, who was dragging me in front. I was thrown harshly onto the cold, marble cellar ground.

Slowly, I brought my gaze to Wormtail, a plan brewing slowly in my mind. My blue eyes met his awkwardly fierce brown eyes. I smirked. This was going to be easy.

!#$%^&*

I finished that last spell of complete silence, and looked at my work.

Wormtail had ropes bound all over him, which were magically strengthened. He was yelling, but no sound what so ever came out from his angry little mouth.

"Bitch." I spat.

I tiptoed out the door and shut the door. Quickly, I thought about what to do.

Okay, I got out of that cellar. No one knows I'm here. I could Apparate! But... I don't know how.

After thinking of all the possible magical things I could do, I gave up. Why not just the plain Muggle way: Find the front door. The house was large, way larger than usual.

I cast a silencing spell on me and and an Invisibility spell quickly and followed a path. Hopefully, it wasn't the same path that took my directly to Him.

I reached a rather large circular room. There were windows, but black curtains were draped over it, blocking all sunshine, or moonlight. Behind me, there was a large, marble stair case that led you upstairs. But, in front of me, there was a big white door.

Mentally, I fist pumped, knowing I hit the jackpot.

Cautiously, I reached out and turned the gold knob clock wise. Nothing seemed to happen, except for the click of the door.

!#$%^&*

Next thing I know, I hit the ground harshly. There was a mad, high pitched cackle, then a burst of unbearable pain. I screamed out while twitching on the frozen marble floor.

The pain continued on. After what seemed like an eternity, I couldn't hear the mad cackles anymore, or the cheering, or even my own screams, only the blood rushing to my head.

Death would be better than this.


	16. Chapter 16: The Innocence of Nature

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy :-)**

I regained consciousness, finding myself yet again in the hospital wing that I've grown so familiar to. Bed 3 is practically reserved for me.

Madam Pomfrey would probably be sleeping, so I slipped out of the warm blood.

I was changed. No more blood-stained clothes, but a simple white sanitary dress. I changed into things more comfortable. Unfortunately, I had no shoes.

It was cold as I wandered bare-feet in the deserted hallways. Where am I going? My mind didn't know, but my feet whisked me away. All I could do was follow.

I wandered outside into the gardens. I was in no mood to sleep, and my room seemed awkwardly unpleasant currently.

Outside, freezing gusts of wind blew against my face. My feet froze more than ever. But, I just crossed my arms and sat down on a bench next to some flowers.

The flowers were pure white, and glowed in the darkness, contrasting greatly. Stars twinkled above merrily. Unconsciously, I smiled at the innocence of nature.

"What are you doing?" Came a deep voice. I jumped up. There was a dark figure in front of me, but from the light of the flowers, I could faintly see the out lines of Snape.

"Severus." I chocked out. The need of someone over came me. Tears started to blind my vision.

Blindly, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. For the first time in my life, I realized how tall he was. Severus grumbled in surprise.

"You were right." I sobbed into his arm. Severus was so stiff, like he never gotten hugged by any one in his whole life.

Uncomfortably, Severus picked up an arm and wrapped it around my waist.

My heart told me, _You fool, he likes you. Can't you not realize that? _But the last question that lingered was: Did I love him? My mind refused it, he's my best friend. My heart begged to differ. _Just look into his eyes. See his sorrow, his pain. It was all for you. _

Gee, thanks heart. Real encouraging.

I looked up at the man I've known for so long, but seemed to be blind from his affection.

Severus' dark eyes stared back, and for the first time, I saw past that black mask.

Feelings rose. They were so foreign to me because they felt so true.

I leaned forward and closed my eyes. Our lips met.


	17. Chapter 17: Mindless Gazing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please read this~ Harry is currently in his 6th year. Right now, it's December at Hogwarts.**

As I stood next to Snape, I massaged his shoulders. He was sitting at his wooden desk grading papers, he suddenly hissed and clutched his left arm. I looked at him with surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked and stopped massaging.

"Nothing." Severus choked out. I rolled my eyes.

"When you say nothing, it's always something." Severus shook his head and stood up.

"I must leave now." He told me in a dead serious voice.

"No. No you don't. What's going on?" I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I deserve a right to know. You keep leaving whenever we get some time to just spend some time together. I don't like it when you have secrets from me." He gave me a long look and nodded.

"I will tell you. Later."

And with that, there was a loud crack, and Severus disappeared. My hand snapped back to my side.

I knew how long his disappearances could take. Sometimes until the next day. So I knew better than to do nothing for hours.

His last words echoed in my head. _I will tell you. Later._ It was said so urgently. Severus never used his urgent tone with me.

With nothing to do, I decided to find out the answers myself. Later is not my favorite word.

So, I wandered around the campus thinking hard on my problem. Maybe he secretly works for the Muggle government. Or, maybe, he's a ninja! Or, or or, a vampire! All my theories got more and more impossible.

I got onto that old bridge Hogwarts has. On it, you could see forests, the Quidditch Pitch, the lake, and the beautiful orange sun setting slowly. I gazed out, lost in my thought while watching Harry zoom around on his broom. That guy had mad talent. Lucky.

"May I join you in your mindless gazing?" Came a voice. I turned my head to see Dumbledore with purple robes and a little purple hat on. His blue eyes weren't bright, like they usual were. They were troubled, like he was thinking about something very serious. My gaze went to his withered, black hand.

"Of course." I smiled politely stepped aside. One my hands left the cold steel, I found out that they were actually numb. Quickly, I shoved them into the warm pockets at my sides on my black robes.

"Professor, what happened to your hand?" I asked. I couldn't hold in the question anymore.

Dumbledore gave me a happy smile and corrected, "Albus. Call me Albus." I nodded.

"Well, let's just say, curiosity killed the cat." Dumbledore looked out. I nodded again. I've heard that one before.

I decided Dumbledore would know the one question I'd been pondering on. "Sir, do you know why Severus keeps... disappearing?" Dumbledores eyes softened, and seemed to vanish from it's troubled state, only for a quick moment.

"Such a brave man." Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. What? Brave? He's a Slytherin, for Merlins sake! "So many problems. So much weight on his shoulders." I raised my eye brows.

"Follow me." Dumbledore led me on a route to his office.

!#$%^&*

I blinked. "So... Severus is a... Death Eater? Like... the evil ones?" I asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not evil, no. He's been oh, so brave. Severus is a spy for me, and a spy for Voldemort." I winced a bit.

"Both?"

"Double spies."

"So who is he actually helping? The good side of the bad?"

"The good side."

"Ah." I nodded. "Wow. That... is very brave." I stared into the crackling fire to the right of me. I blinked back my tears. I have to admit, it was very touching. Very surprising too. Severus has never been the guy to join the Rebels, but more on the Dark Side.

The door behind me pushed open. It creaked as I looked behind me. The very man stood there with bloody cut on his cheek. But, I didn't care. I jumped up and pounced him.

"You-stupid-man-risking-your-life-you-stupid-stupid..." I started to shake him lovingly. Then, proceeded to give a big kiss.

"Wait." My eyes lit up. I looked back at Severus, who was quite surprised. "No, you brave man! You amazing, special..." I trailed on, giving him a kiss after each compliment.

Dumbledore smiled brightly behind Severus and I.

"Scarlet," Severus pushed me back. I scowled and crossed my arms. Severus gave a look at Dumbledore.

"Oh, I've known about your relationship since it began, two years ago." Dumbledore told us. "Don't think you can hide anything from me in this castle." He wagged a finger on his good hand. The withered hand hung uselessly at his side.

"Dumbledore... I must tell you..." Severus looked at me. I looked back.

"I know your a double spy." I reassured him.

"And.. you believe it?"

"Are you not?"

"No, I am... it's just... most people-"

"I'm not 'most people'" I made air quotes.

Severus looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore beckoned us to have a seat. So, the two of us did.

"They're planning to break into Hogwarts through Draco. Draco will meet you at the Astronomy tower and... kill you." Severus told Dumbledore in a barely audible voice. I blinked. Realization slowly sunk it.

"Ah... yes, I have predicted this was to happen sometime." Dumbledore nodded and strode to look out his frosted window. How in the world can he take this so calmly? He's there looking out a window while I'm here on the verge of going insane.

The Severus and Dumbledore mingled seriously more. Well, Severus seriously, but Dumbledore just calmly discussing his death. Judging from his reaction, he must've known of this all along.

"No, I want _you _to kill me." Dumbledore told Severus. Severus' pokerface turned into a face of disgust.

"What?" I whispered. Dumbledore and Severus looked at me. I haven't said anything at all during their conversation of The-Leader-Of-All-Things-Good's death. I guess it's better than screaming my head off when I heard of a 16 year old kid forced to murder an old, wrinkly wizard.

"Severus can't do that." I stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "He's already framed for so many things. So many people hate him. If he kills you, he'll be hated even more, if that's even possible. And, will obviously be accused of a Death Eater again." Dumbledore's eyes were sad. "It's not fair to him." I whispered. "I know, my dear. But life isn't fair."

Severus reached out with his hand and put it on top of mine. He looked so awkward doing it. Like it was his first time comforting someone.

"Jeez, how can _you_ be okay with it?" I looked Severus.

"I'm not." Severus' expression was grim. His jaws clenched together.

"We must not make this poor boys weight heavier. You must kill me, Severus."

I stared at Dumbledore at disbelief. Severus nodded once.

How can someone sane just _agree_ to kill someone? How can someone just give a date to kill themselves to a murderer? Severus was a good guy, honestly. But this was just borderline crazy.

**Hope you liked this Chapter. Sorry it took a while to upload this one. SO MUCH GOING ON RIGHT NOW! *Rips out hair* **


	18. Chapter 18: In Thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Voila! Another chapter! Am I awesome or WHAT? KIDDING! Sorry these are taking SO LONG! I've got everything planned out, it's just to write these aren't easily found in my time. And, the internet SUCKS at our house. We have to restart the connection things every 10 minutes! **

**Read and Review please :) Thanks for stickin' with me!**

**REMEMBER THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR A REASON, EVEN IF THERE ISN'T **_**THAT**_** INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT. **

Gloomy clouds of grey hovered above Hogwarts as I walked across the soft snow. I looked down at my black boots and thought about Dumbledore's death. Still, it was so surprising, even though it had been a few days since I've been told.

Inside the castle, it was chilly, even with my white scarf on. The hard, stone walls seemed to be glowing faintly today.

For days, I had remained locked up in my room, thinking about things. Celestia, my stone mermaid, got mad at me for not going to dinner. But, that was mostly because she didn't get her usual amount of chocolate.

For days, I had forced myself to be shut off from everyone. Not giving eye contact, and not talking. Dumbledore had noticed, for, he knew everything that goes on in this castle. He gave me some days off from teaching.

Even inside the comfort of my medium sized room, I could still hear the gossip outside the walls.

If I haven't gotten out of my thought, or depression, some may call it, and actually started thinking about my mental and physical health, I might be in there for a year.

So, here I am, walking down the familiar corridors to the Great Hall. Small groups of students backed off to the walls as I strode down, trying to hold my head high. They whispered quickly, then stared at my retreating figure as if I were some beast.

!#$%^&*

The moment I pushed open the great oak doors of the Great Hall, everyone fell silent. That's something that I couldn't possibly control, considering the fact that I've been skipping lunch and dinner for a week. The only time I would eat, was early in the morning, long before any one else woke and starting roaming the castle. And even then, I wouldn't go into the Great Hall, but instead the kitchens. The elves working in the kitchens were very nice, especially Hokey, who seemed to be going through the same phase as I was.

It turned harder to keep from looking down and slouching, harder to keep from collapsing and just simply disappearing.

I took a deep breath. Then, I walked forward to the teachers table, and took my seat next to Dumbledore. He gave me a happy smile. I nodded back grimly.

Severus, who was sitting next to me, out a hand on my cold hands that rested on my lap. He gave me a quick squeeze while staring blankly before him.

Through out the whole dinner, Severus and I held hands. He ate with his left hand, while I just didn't eat much altogether.

The duration of the dinner ended. Students started to leave while other stayed behind to talk. The teachers were mingling about how horrible some students were progressing.

A few more minutes passed as I sat in silence. Dumbledore would be killed a few days from today. I would miss him. Then, I thought some more. I should really stop "thinking." Dumbledore, the person I loved... and hated, would die. And, the last memory he would have of me, is that I was depressed. So right then and there, I made a vow: to make Dumbledore have the happiest and best memory of me.

I took a few breaths and looked at the empty Hall. Just as I gathered up enough courage to speak to him, Madam Pomfrey breezed past me, putting a hand on my shoulder quickly while doing so.

In mid-pace, Madam Pomfrey stopped. She looked at me. "Stand up, stand up, my dear." She commanded.

Nervously, I stood up and looked at her.

Madam Pomfrey patted my stomach, and felt around at my ribs that grooved my skin. She wagged a finger. "If you don't eat more, I'll force feed you." She sighed and left. I blinked a few times, then sat back down, loosing the feeling to talk to Dumbledore.

I looked at Dumbledore, then sighed. "So how are you feeling today, sir?" I asked in a faint, high voice. I thought he wouldn't be able to hear me, so I took in another breath, preparing to say it again in a louder tone. But, the old man turned to me and smiled.

"It's nice to hear you talking again, Scarlet. Now, I'm doing much better." Dumbledore patted my shoulder and added, "My, my, you _have_ shed some pounds."

"I bid you all good night, my friends," Dumbledore stood up, smiled, and left the room with long strides.

The rest of the teachers crowded around me, asking me how I feel. As they bickered on, I sat there. When I got sick of it, I stood up and bid them all a good rest, then left.

Throwing on my black cloak and rewrapping my scarf, I walked out doors into the cold and snow.

There was a hand on my shoulder that stopped me from walking further. One half of my mind expected Dumbledore, the other one expected Madam Pomfrey, back to tell me some tips on health. But, it was Severus.

!#$%^&*

"I know how you feel." Severus whispered. There was a flame of sadness in his black eyes. "Would you like to... come with me to my quarters?" He mumbled and put his head down. I nodded and took his arm.

We walked together. To an untrained eye, an unlikely couple. He led me through the winding passages of the dark trails in the under ground dungeons. Finally we stopped at one scratched up white door. The paint was peeling off, and from the look of it, no one was going to re-paint it.

Severus reached out and turned the shiny black knob. The worn door swung open. We both walked in and Severus helped me silently with my cloak. He hung it on the hanger besides the door, next to his cloak.

I looked around the room. It was like I had remembered. Before my week of depression, I had come hear to talk to him.

To the right, there was a huge book shelf that went across the wall, from the floor, and then up to the ceiling. Books filled every available space.

Next to the amazing library, a new, green sofa was across the room, to the left, facing a bricked fire place. A small fire crackled. There was a comfortable clean, brown leathered sofa chair the fire place and green sofa look like a triangle. The brown chair had a large hole on the seat.

There was a brown cardboard box next to the sofa. Inside, it was enchanted to fit a never ending amount of things. Inside the brown box, there were food and drinks. It all weighed nothing more than a feather. Or maybe two.

There was a second door, which camouflaged with the ruined wall paint. Behind that door, it was Snape's bedroom. It was rather bland. A simple, black wooded bed frame, with white sheets and mattress. The same colored wood for the bed frame was used to make the little night stand next to the bed. It had a drawer with a silver knob, and a lamp.

Inside the bedroom, there was another door, leading to a small, cramped bathroom. A toilet, the sink, and a shower sat inside.

I walked over to the green sofa and sat down. Severus followed. I closed my eyes and felt the cushion lower when Severus sat down. He put an arm around me and murmured softly to me, "I do know how you feel. And, I understand your trying to get out of it. That's something I've never been able to do." Now, I was on the verge of tears. "I love you." I looked back up, knowing he was the one guy I've been waiting for all my life.

I wrapped an arm around him and gave him a hug and kiss. The kiss didn't seem to end. Soon, we were gasping for air, and desperately searching for buttons on each others clothes. This was the moment.

"God dammit, Severus." I growled into his ear while taking off his third layer. Pressing against my lips, I could feel his smirk.

Soon, all there would be is a pile of clothes on the floor. 3/4 of it would be Severus'.

!#$%^&*

In the morning, I woke up with the smell of Severus' scent of spices and herbs over me. His body pressed against mine, warming my own. The fluffy blankets covered us.

Severus must have sensed some difference in my breathing pattern. He turned his head to face me and smiled a weak, genuine smile. "Good morning." Severus told me in low voice.

"Morning." I smiled back.

We held each other in our arms for a moment, then began talking.

"Should we get married? We _did _do it..." I asked him. Severus remained silent.

"I think so." Severus nodded. "I have something to tell you, anyways, Scarlet."

I nodded. Severus seemed to take a deep breath, then reached to his night stand, opened the drawer, then pulled out a velvet blue box. My eyes widened.

"Hold on a second," I told Severus. Then, I shoved my head into the pillow under neath me and screamed.

When I looked back up, I saw Severus' small smile. "I was planning to do it later, but since we're on the.. topic-"

I cut him off, "Oh shut up, and kiss me."


	19. Chapter 19: Chills

**Disclaimer: I own NOT of Harry Potter!**

Severus had left only a few moments ago. I stood up and followed him, knowing I had to be there when Dumbledore dies.

I followed him to the Astronomy Tower, which just so happened to be my most favorite place in all of Hogwarts. There, I would gaze at stars, and cast wishes on shooting stars for hours. I ran in front of him and entered the tower. There, I saw Dumbledore.

Draco stood there with his wand pointing to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was trying to convince him that he could help him change. Draco said, "If I don't do this, then he'll kill me." A pang of pity hit me. Poor boy.

I heard faint footsteps behind me. Without hesitating, I cast an Invisibility charm on myself and stepped away from the door.

The door flung open, revealing Bellatrix, looking as mad as ever. Following her, some Death Eaters walked in. Bellatrix slunk around Dracos side, telling him how much the Dark Lord would appreciate him.

Draco looked like he was in pain.

The door burst open again, revealing Snape. He strode to the front of the room with his black cloak blowing behind him. Snape held his wand up to Dumbledore. I stared in shock. He wasn't going to do this, was he?

A flash of green light. Dumbledore fell... fell... and fell. Bellatrix cackled madly, sending chills down my spine, making the hair on my neck stand up.

Snape's eyes flashed towards mine for the briefest amount of time. He then strode to the door to hold open the door for me. Severus turned around to snap at Bellatrix as I slunk away as quietly as I could.

Once outside, I ran. I ran like hell. It was all too much. Being in the same room with a dozen Death Eaters while your leader of all things good gets killed by the love of your life? That has definitely proven to be too traumatizing for my weak mindset that I have placed on myself.

**Short chapter, sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20: Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Short chapter, sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

There was a loud crash behind me as I walked towards my room. I turned around, making me facing the harsh wind. It blew against my freezing face as my black curls flapped behind me.

Bellatrix stood at the entrance of the castle. The mad woman shrieked and shot a green, death spell at me. I screamed.

Suddenly, Snape appeared out of no where, and pushed me aside. He has a habit of doing that. "Don't you dare touch her." He commanded in a horribly scary, monotonous voice.

Bellatrix cackled. "So little Snape-y has a crush, now?" She teased, saying crush like _cwush_. Snapes eyes narrowed dangerously. By now, I would've ran off. But, since she's _Bellatrix_, she ignored it and clapped gleefully.

Suddenly, Bellatrix stopped cackling. Her head snapped up. Then, her eyes widened and an evil grin spread across her face. With one last smirk, she ran off.

"Are you okay?" Snape turned sharply, putting his hands on my shaking shoulders.

"No, I-I'm not hurt." I stuttered. Snape looked at me throughly, as if I were lying. "I swear, I'm fine!" Snape nodded grimly.

"Bellatrix." Snape muttered and looked off to the entrance of the castle. He looked back at me and told me, "The Common Rooms are the safest places right now."

I shook my head. "Bellatrix just went back _inside_. You're telling me to go in the _same _direction she went?" Snapes eyes darted around cautiously.

"Go back to your room. Do not open the door for anyone. You _must _wait for the rest of the day inside. When it's safe to open the door, I will knock three times. Then, I shall help you get out safely." Snape ordered.

"Wait, help me out safely? Are you saying I'm... leaving?" I asked.

"Leaving London." Snape nodded.

"Wait, WHAT?" I nearly yelled. My hand automatically snapped to my fore finger. Severus' ring glittered as I twisted it around my finger nervously. "Is this your way to say... we shouldn't get... married?"

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Snape sighed and reached fore ward to hold my hand. I whipped it backwards. "It's for your safety."

"What about _your _safety, Severus? Besides, you can't just MAKE me leave. I'll go live with Abby while... you do your stuff." I argued.

"No. It's not _safe._" Snape glared at me.

"I don't _care. _Let me do what I want." I hissed.

"Listen to me, you bloody idiot. Your no longer safe here. Dumbledore is no longer here. Hogwarts will soon be run by Death Eaters. You are to leave, and you and I will no longer see each other. It's too risky."

I stopped breathing. He called me a bloody idiot and he told me we would never meet again. Is Severus _leaving _me?

"Fuck you." I smacked my hand hard across Severus' face. "Oh yeah, and not that you would care, I'm pregnant. With _your _child."

Deaf with anger, I ran to my room. It was the truth. I was pregnant, my period hadn't come. At first, I was stunned. But, oh how foolish I was, I believed that he would care.

I shout the password to the fountain the gaurds my room. It rumbles and starts to sink. I stormed in the room and locked the door with a series of bolts behind me. Obviously, I had taken some serious safety precautions because my paranoia.

Celestia looked at me curiously as I fumed. "You don't seem very happy." She observed.

"No, I'm not." I grunted and told her everything. Celestia remained silent while twirling her hair with a finger.

"Dumbledore... dead by... Snape?" Celestia said.

"He doesn't love me." I choked out. Oh, not this process again! It was tiring enough to go through this phase with Bill.

"No, no, no." Celestia shook her head and beckoned for me to come closer to her. I obeyed. "Severus _does _love you. He wants the best for you. That's why he wants you to leave. There will be a war, and he knows there is a slim chance of much of anyone surviving it." I sighed irritably.

"If he's going down, I'm going with him." I hissed. This earned me a cautious look from Celestia.

"You've got your whole life to live, but your wasting it on a battle that you have already been warned about." Celestia told me while combing her hands through her hair.

"I know I have my whole life to live. But I want to live it with Severus." I say, upset.

"Just tell me-" Celestia began. There was a deafening blast that sent me flying off my feet. I crashed into the wall and slid down. Once on the cracked ground, I realized the fountain I was standing next to had been blown off. I see the head of a shocked stone mermaid on the ground, next to the peace of rubble that was once a magical fountain.

Now, I'm sure my ears are deaf from the powerful explosion. I pull out my wand and aim it at a smokey silhouette, begging desperately that it be Severus. But it wasn't.

It was Bellatrix.

"What do you want?" I growl while kicking a slab of rock away.

"Ooh," Bellatrix teased. "Getting scared aren't we?" She cackled as she stalked closer to me.

"Take one more step, and I'll blow you to smithereens." I threaten, though, I'm pretty sure Bellatrix could reflect a simple spell like mine.

Bellatrix made a shocked expression. She took another step. "Oh!" She gasped. Her expression changed as she smirked. "Will you look. At. That?" Bellatrix gives a wicked smile. "Come now, blow me up." She took another step. I flinched with my wand still held out. "No one here to stop you, is there, Rosewood?"

"Don't say my name!" I hiss and slash my wand down, causing a whip of white light. Bellatrix growls and flicks her own wand. The light disappeared with a crack.

"Oh? So is _this _how it's going to be?" Bellatrix asks, her expression dark and sadistic. She points her wand at me, aiming it at my face. "As much as I want to see you being tortured now, I'm afraid I can't." Bellatrix whipped her hand back and twirled her wand in her fingers.

"Just leave me alone!" I scream at her.

"I can't _possibly _do that, now can I? Must not disobey the Dark Lord. I must keep my place in the Dark society high, Rosewood." Bellatrix smiled at me wickedly. "Your little Snape-y isn't here to help you _now, _is he?" The mad woman asked.

I didn't answer, but glared at her with more hatred than I even knew I had.

"_Is there?"_ Bellatrix screeches. She snaps her wand hand fore ward, causing me to slam into the wall, then collapse onto the ground, landing in a pile of glass. Shards cut into my neck and arm.

"Why would you hurt me?" I croak. "I'm a _pureblood._" I sneer.

Bellatrixs eyes narrow, as do mine. "The Dark Lord does not appreciate you!" She shouted at me in a superior tone.

A battle of curses and jinxes flash before me as I leap from side to side, dodging curses and slashing my wand. After a tiring two minutes, Bellatrix stops to pant. I do too.

"Is that all? Is that _all_?" Bellatrix cackles. _Oh jeez, she's past the borderline for insanity ages ago. _I think. "You can't think that's all it takes to take me down," Bellatrix smirks, "The one who was taught by the Dark Lord himself. The one most trusted by the Dark Lord." Bellatrixs crazy smile drops. "NO! That's not all! And you have dared me to show what I powers I posses!" _What? I didn't say anything! _I think.

Bellatrix screams brings her wand down from her back forward. A sharp pain erupts in my back as I am thrown even harder against the wall. I'm sure I broke something. My eyesight blurs. Bellatrix whips her wand again, and an explosion from underneath me slams up to the ceiling.

"STOP!" I scream in agony. "STOP! I GIVE UP! I WON'T FIGHT!" From the ceiling, I am dropped, landing again in the same pile of glass. Pain.

Bellatrix suddenly stops cackling. Her hand jerks to her right arm. Her forearm, where the dark mark burned visible. She gives a glare, saying, "Next time, you piece of filth."


	21. Chapter 21: Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Bellatrix left. My life was shattering before my eyes as I stand here. Dumbledore died, Snape thinks that safety is stronger than our love, and my friend has been blown up by a mad woman.

Cuts and bruises were everywhere on my body. Blood was everywhere: my body _and _my room. On the ceiling, on the walls, on the floor. The gold ring Severus had given me had fallen off and was nothing but a piece of twisted metal. It lay in front of me. A ray of light shone on it through my destroyed ceiling.

I sit down in the pile of shards. I don't care if I die from blood loss. I don't even notice the pain from the broken pieces of glass. I don't care about sleep.

!#$%^&*

Not for the whole night, had I moved an inch from my spot. The winds chilled me. My thin, torn coat wasn't enough to protect me from the snow fall, but still, I remained sitting.

Sunlight broke through the clouds for a brief moment, shining through a hole from the gray clouds. Oddly enough, it shines down on the ruins of my room. I close my eyes, enjoying the sun. I'm not tired though, and I haven't been for the whole night.

There were footsteps outside. One half makes me fear that it's Bellatrix. It prepares for pain. The other half... well, I guess it died.

"Scarlet!" Comes a shocked tone. I open my eyes, seeing Severus rushing foreward.

I got pulled up and rushed to the Hospital wing as my vision blurred and darkened.

!#$%^&*

When I opened my eyes, it was already the end of an afternoon. I turned to the left to see a pair of hollow black eyes. "Severus." I mumbled.

Life brightened Severus' eyes as I spoke his name. "Why didn't you do anything?" He asked. I shrugged.

Madam Pomfrey walked over and told me how dangerous my stunt was. She told me about all the horrible things I've done to my now-fraile body. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I chorused, just like Severus had whenever he was under the eyes of Madam Pomfrey. She gave me the "Madam Pomfrey look", of concern and annoyance, then told me I was healthy enough to leave.

Uncertainly, I stood up, getting use to my sleepy feet. "I'm fine," I told Severus, who has watching me carefully, in case I topple over, or something.

"I'm leaving now." I told the man I thought loved me back. Severus nodded once, his lips a tight line.

Severus helped me get to the remains of my room. I packed the things that weren't blown into pieces into suitcases and picked them up. Severus stood there with a look in his eye that I know so well. The same look when I left him all those years ago: one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. And now, I might be doing it again.

I've thought about it, long and hard. Like Severus had said, it was safe. It was safe _and _the sane thing to do. Maybe I'm not sane anymore. Love does that to people. But I'll do it, because I know that man I love doesn't love me back. Not enough, anyways.

WIth my suitcases in hand, I stepped over a pile of stone and walked to the outdoors. With last glance behind my shoulder, I opened my mouth to say something. "I love you," or "Good bye," but then I realized Severus hadn't said anything, giving me the impression that I shouldn't either. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. My neck was tight and sour. I blinked away the tears quickly, peeled my eyes away from Severus' black ones, and walked off.


	22. Chapter 22: Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Here it is at last! Do enjoy.

Scarlet screamed a gut-wrenching shriek, as Bellatrix cackled maliciously. "Yes, little mud-blood, you filthy dirt!" Bellatrix laughed. Then, there was a flash of red, and she collapsed as well. Snape stepped out from behind a wall.

"Sc-Scarlet." Snape breathed. Yes, the very one he had told to leave. For her safety. And there she lay in puddle of her dark blood. Besides her lay Abby, already dead.

No longer was there hope in Scarlet. She slipped in and out of darkness, in and out of pain.

Severus had found her, cradling her in his arms, fallen on his knees. He tried his best to heal the unhealing black wound. The war was costing lives, ones that were not necessary. Blood flowed steadily out of Scarlet's shoulder, staining Severus' arms. The Dark Mark slithered on his forearm, blackening as the Dark Lord called for him. But, he wouldn't leave, he couldn't. There he kneeled, unable to move. The mark burning harder as the Dark Lord got impatient.

Scarlet gave a painful cry. Not knowing, tears were flowing out of Severus' eyes. He couldn't loose her. Not after everything they've been through. Not with all the love they both harbored. Never. But the world is cruel. The Dark Lord crueler.

Severus' mark hissed, causing his skin to flare red. He gave a strangled cry, which brought him back to the unfair reality. He knew it was time. Time to move, time to go to his Lord.

Severus stood up, which Scarlet still in his arms. When he got to the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, her finally placed Scarlet down, on a table nearby. She was too precious to be left on the ground. Using all the will he had, he ripped himself away, tapped the one-eyed witch's hump, and ran through the tunnel that opened up.

!#$%^&*

Scarlet fell off the table. She had to get to Severus. She had to see him one last time. Her knees were weak. Wobbling, she tried to run down the black tunnel, not bothering to use her wand to light a light. Scarlet fell, but pushed herself back up, painfully.

Finally, she reached the end. Something clasped her mouth, as a cloak was thrown over her. "Shh!" Shushed a voice. Harry.

Scarlet peered through the crack of the door. It was just big enough to see what was going on.

"You are the true master of the elder wand. And if I conquer it, I conquer Harry Potter at last." Voldemort hissed. There was the shadow of Severus nearby, kneeling in front of him. Scarlet nearly cried out. But, Harry put his hand over her mouth quickly.

"My Lord-" Severus began. The voice was emotionless.

"I am truly sorry. Such a pity for such a precious life to be killed." Voldemort hissed in a high-pitched in-human voice. He waved his wand. And, after three seconds, an enchanted cage had encased Severus' case. Scarlet reached out, desperately wanting to run in, and sacrifice herself, but Harry's iron grip prevented her.

Voldemort hissed an order to Nagini. Nagini hissed, much like her masters. She bared her fangs, and it sank into the exposed neck of Snape. Severus was struggling to push the cage off, but stopped once the fangs have pierced his neck. His eyes widen, his skin lost all color, and his knees bent down, as he fell over.

"Such a pity." Voldemort told the dying Severus. Now, with the Elder Wand, he would win every duel. Every single duel. Including the one with Harry. He stepped out, never returning.

Harry waited for a few minutes to be safe, as Scarlet was giving muffled shrieks against his hand. Finally, Harry released the struggling woman.

"SEVERUS!" She screamed and ran to the fallen man. Severus' painful moans stopped immediately. "Oh, Severus, Severus." Scarlet sobbed.

Severus reached out, touching her flushed, wet face. "Don't. Leave. Me." He gurgled. Blood leaked out of his mouth.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Scarlet cried. Harry stepped out, with Ron and Hermione behind.

"Take. It. Take. It." Gurgled Severus, as wispy, blue gray gas seeped out of his bloody mouth. Harry collected it, as Scarlet sat there, caressing his face gently, telling him how much she loved him.

"There's got to be something we can do." Scarlet begged, looking at Harry's green eyes. "Take out the venom, or something!" Harry knelt besides her, silent.

"Scarlet." Severus gurgled again. "I… I…" He began. Scarlet ran her hand over his. His face's emotion started fading. All the pain, terror, fading. Until, only his eyes were alive. They were fixed completely on Scarlet. Then, the remaining life in Severus disappeared, like a gush of wind.

"You?" Scarlet asked, tears falling harder. "No. NO! Severus!" She screamed.

"NO!" Scarlet laid her head on his chest, which had stopped rising and falling. "I love you."

Scarlet remained there, crying a river.

"There's nothing we can do now." Harry whispered to Scarlet.

Scarlet shook her head, sobbing harder.

"I'm so… so sorry." Hermione tried to calm Scarlet.

"We… we should go now." Ron told her.

"NO!" Scarlet screamed again. "I won't leave him! The last time I did… this is what happened." She cried.

Hermione gave Ron a glare. Ron held up his hands.

"Harry." Scarlet stopped crying.

"Yes." Harry answered promptly.

"Help me carry his body out."

!#$%&*

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed.

"Expelliarmas!" Harry yelled.

Red clashed with green. Everything happened in a blur to Scarlet. She remained on the ground, with Severus' head on her lap, as she sniffled.

Voldemort collapsed, dead.

The first person that Harry turned to look at, was Scarlet, who had managed to smile. Giving a cheer in celebration was too much at her fragile state. But, the Dark Lord was finally defeated. Joy would finally be spread around the wizarding community. For once, they didn't have to feel guarded to everything they do.

It was all thanks to brave Severus and Harry.

A/N

THERE WE GO! VOILA! Stick around for the Epilogue.


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

12 Years later-

"Casey, come here." Scarlet called out to her daughter, Cassandra Rosewood- who was cooing to her owl. Casey pushed her cart over. "Get ready to get on the train, it's leaving in five minutes." The mother said.

"Are you kidding? You're kidding! I don't think I can get anymore nervous without puking my guts out!" Casey exclaimed with a hand still on her owl's cage.

"Oh, relax, Casey." Scarlet told her daughter. "I thought we already went through this. There is no need to be nervous!"

"Oh, yes there is, Mom. What if the people there don't like me? What if fail in school? I mean, I don't think I studied enough! I-" Casey rambled on.

Meanwhile, Scarlet studied her daughter. It was a miracle she was even alive. Scarlet herself nearly died from the war twelve years ago. It still burned in her mind, refusing to leave. Nightmares about it happened every now and then, and she would wake up screaming with a very worried Casey standing at the door.

Casey was eleven. She had her fathers pale skin, her mothers bright blue eyes, his fathers valiant chin, and both parents raven black hair. She was pacing around her cart, listing the things that made her nervous. Quite obviously, she worried a lot.

All too soon, the whistle on the train puffed smoke and shrieked its horn, making everyone jump.

"Mom! Mom! I've got to board the train now!" Casey ran over, her bright blue eyes darted around.

"Yes, you do." Scarlet hugged her daughter. "But we won't be gone for long. I'll see you at Hogwarts, remember?"

"Right, your the Potions Master." Casey waved and left.

Scarlet nodded and watched her daughter enter on the train, immediately making new friends. It was true- her job at Hogwarts was the Potions Master. Although it broke her heart whenever she entered the dungeons, she still loved her job. But, every now and then, tears would spring out about Severus. She only had one picture of him. It was when they were young, stupid, and still at Hogwarts.

Without even thinking, her hand went to her pocket and pulled out that one picture. Scarlet's blue eyes flickered to it. There, in the picture, was Scarlet laughing. While Severus smirked. Their eyes found the camera, and shocked expressions flashed on their faces. Both of them shoved their hands in front of it, and Scarlet could see no more. Then, it replayed over and over. A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered the time the picture was taken by Abby. Scarlet put it back in her pocket. She knew Severus was somewhere where nothing could ever hurt him ever again. And, she knew it wasn't long before they would be back together, up in Heaven.

**A/N-**

**YES, IT'S FINALLY THE END! Thanks for reading! I already started a new story (A Decided Fate), which is an OC/DM… so, it would be great if you read that one too. Thanks so much!**


End file.
